Taming The Storm: BTS fanfic! Sugaxreader
by Coffequeen27
Summary: "I have always loved storms but this is my first time trying to tame one." "Did she know how much she could mean to me?" "You didn't know me and that is the sad truth of it." "I watched her like a stalker but she was too captivated to notice me anyway."
1. Same As Always

**I watched her.**

The way her body moved to the beat of the music, the way the sweat glistened in the strobe lights as it fell to the ground below, and the way her slim fingers ran though her sweat damp hair trying to keep it out of her face. Yes, I watched her. My eyes on her went unnoticed but then again she probably wouldn't have noticed me even if I was right next to her. The music had taken her hostage and she was lost in its captivity. If anyone saw me right now they would probably call me a stalker with the way I stared at this girl. Maybe I was at this moment but honestly I didn't care because this girl had captured me and I didn't even want to escape.

 **Your POV**

As the music came to a stop you finally opened your eyes to the world around you. The strobe lights burned bright as you fought to readjust them to your surroundings. The sweat was starting to pour off you like a collection of your own personal rain droplets.

You had fought against your friend when she suggested kidnapping you and bringing you to the town rave tonight. Oddly enough you found you were having fun. You hated when she was right. The music and atmosphere had certainly healed you of your worries like she said it would.

"Y/N!" Your friend yelled over the sound of the DJ trying to hype everyone up with his words.

You moved your ear towards her mouth when she motioned for you to come close to her. "Bathroom?" She said a bit quieter this time.

You nod your head and run your hand through your hair one last time before she grabs your hand and starts leading you through the crowd of ravers clad in their skimpy black clothes and various light up accessories. Once you were out of the hot dance area and into the hall leading to the exits and restrooms you shivered a bit from the now cool air hitting your overheated body. Your friend led you down the hall to the women's restroom and you let out a sigh of relief upon noticing the line wasn't long for once.

You hurried to the end of the line before anyone else could jump in front of you. "Why is there always a line at the women's but men can just waltz right in?" Your friend said pointing down the hall to the men's restroom entrance.

"One of the many unanswered questions." You said giving her a smile as she laughed at your response.

"It's just another curse given to the female species." She joked. You laughed slightly. Your friend was always the feminist type but fortunately for you not one to the extreme of most. It was a quality you always admired about her even since middle school. When you were the new kid fresh to South Korea thanks to your step father's new job offer.

You had been in school a whole week without being noticed by anyone other than the school bullies. Krystal was the only one to stick up for you when everyone else laughed at the popular girls picking on the new girl. She gave school meaning after that. Being from different areas made school pretty much the only place you saw each other unless over breaks you actually got permission to see each other. Because of her school actually became the best place for you. Better than being at home.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when your friend brought you forward in line. "Stop spacing out." She teased you.

Standing still in the line did nothing but make the sweat on your face way more noticeable. "Do you have a tissue?" You asked your friend.

She immediately started rummaging through the oversize bag you got her for her birthday last year. Actually it was a re-gift but she loved it so much you just didn't have the heart to tell her as such. You stood watching her shifting all her many items around the bottom when a tissue was shoved into your field of vision. Without thinking you took the tissue and started patting yourself dry of the sweat." Thank you."

"You're welcome." The person said. You suddenly jump around startled because even muffled you could tell the voice was male. He stood still as you looked him over while you tightened your grip slightly on your friends arm making her wince from the pain you were now causing.

He was wearing a face mask which explained the muffled voice but with the bucket hat he wore on his head you couldn't make out any other features. His eyes were even covered. His clothes were like the rest of the other ravers, all black. A shiver ran down your spine before you pulled yourself together and finally spoke "you scared me."

He held both his hands in front of him and took a step back. "I am sorry. I was passing by when you asked for a tissue so I just handed you one of mine." He explained while waving another tissue back and forth slowly in the air.

Your friend quickly detached your hands from her arm and moved in front of the man. "Don't be sorry. Y/N just scares easily." She said obviously flirting. Which brought a small smile to your face and you couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped.

The man bent slightly to look over your friends shoulder completely ignoring her which shocked you because you had never seen any man ignore Krystal. "Still I am sorry none the less." He stated before passing by your friend to move right in front of you.

With him being right in front of your face you can finally see his eyes. It was like they were dancing in the lights in the dimmed hallway. You found yourself getting lost in them. "So forgive me?" He asked and you could tell he was saying it jokingly but his voice seemed like a song which sent shivers down your spine. He stood there staring at you.

Finally you came out of your trance to slowly nod your head yes to him. Which made him stand back up straight and say "was that a yes?"

You gave a shaky response back to him confirming what he thought was right before he stepped back and said "Good!" You both stood a distance apart just looking at each other until your friend grabbed your arm and said "if we don't move now we will miss our turn."

She started pulling you toward the bathroom door but you managed to look back towards where the man was. You wanted to say goodbye but as you looked you realized he was gone. You stared for a second more before letting your friend pull you into the bathroom and shrugging off the weird experience.

 **His POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the exit. Too close. I was too close. I pushed the front door open and ran into the dark alleyway. The cool night air helped to cool me down for what felt like the first time in ages. I wiped the sweat that had gathered underneath my hat. I could feel my heart pounding in my rib cage. The sound was so loud in my ears. I leaned myself up against the cold brick wall behind me and tried to control my breathing. Did she notice? Did she react this way?

I closed my eyes trying to clear all the questions my mind was asking. All it did was remind me of her eyes. Her beautiful E/C haunted eyes. They looked like a summer storm raging. "Some things never change huh, Y/N?" I said before pulling my hat back down, putting my sweaty palms inside my pockets, and finally making my way back home.


	2. What Do I Do Now?

The sun shined in your eyes through the crack you had created in the blanket. You were completely covered in it from head to toe. Your friend and you didn't make it to her house until two in the morning. On any other day you would just be able to ignore the morning rays but the buzzing cellphone on the nightstand beside you made falling back to sleep impossible. Finally you threw the blanket from your face and turned your head toward the annoying piece of technology. You tried giving it an evil stare but of course you couldn't intimidate it into stopping. You moved your eyes to the alarm clock that said it was only 7 in the morning.

You let out a loud groan mentally cursing yourself for letting your friend talk you into her little night of fun. Your friend shifted in the bed beside you only to cover her face with her pillow. "Y/N! Phone, please stop." She groaned out still half asleep.

You turned your head towards her grinning. You knew she hated to be woken up by anything. You chuckled a bit as you flashed back to the time she threw her alarm clock out the window after you two had stayed up a majority of the night studying for exams.

Finally after a good laugh at the old memory you decided to check your phone to see what it said before she woke up and decided to sent it flying as well. You rubbed your eyes at the brightness of the screen. **40 notifications.**  
"Why so many?" You asked out loud before entering the password that would unlock your phone.

 **23 missed calls**  
 **10 new messages**  
 **3 new interactions on Twitter**  
 **4 new picture comments on Facebook**

You clicked on the Facebook notification first and found that three people had left comments on the picture your friend had tagged you in of the two of you before you left last night.

 **Bboy772: ?**  
 **Jwgot7: Pretty as always girls!**  
 **Bboy772:❤❤**  
 **Fam7641: Hope you had fun!**

You smiled at the comments. "Jackson commented on our photo from last night." You said loud enough for your friend to hear.

"Did you say Jackson?" She asked bolting up and basically snatching your phone out of your hand. "What did he say?"

"I don't know why you care so much." You said rolling your eyes. "Didn't you two break up a few years ago?"

"Yes we broke up." Your friend answered. " But, that doesn't mean we don't still talk." She put the last word in finger quotations and gave you a playful wink.

"Then why break up?" You asked but she just waved your question off. You honestly didn't get it. Your friend and Jackson had broken up your last year of high school but since then they continued to "talk" as she puts it. They had been nothing but that since he started in his new idol group Got7. You just always figured it was just idol logic which is why it was beyond your understanding.

"The last comment is from your cousin right Y/N?" Your friend asked bringing you out of your thoughts. You looked at the username once more before nodding your head yes. "Ok so who is this Bboy person?" She asked.

You grabbed the phone out of her hand. "I thought it was one of your friends." You said before clicking on the username to bring up the profile. You saw that you weren't friends the minute that you realized they had everything but their profile picture set to private. You decided to click on it to get a better look. "Oh isn't that the house from your neighborhood?" Your friend asked staring at the picture from over your shoulder.

"What house?" You questioned.  
"The one where that boy from school lived. You know the one who was always so quiet in school. No one ever really talked to him." She tried to explain.  
"How would I know?" You shurgged. " If you remember I was hardly ever allowed out of the house." You said sarcastically.  
"Oh right, evil step dad rules." She said with a sorry looking expression on her face.

Suddenly you remembered the missed calls and messages. You quickly exited the app and clicked the missed calls to see who they were from.

 **Step Father?- 20 missed calls**  
 **Mom?- 3 missed calls**

"Crap!" You scolded yourself before clicking open your messages.

 _ **Step Father?**_  
 _ **3:30am: Where are you?**_  
 _ **4:00am: Why are you ignoring my calls?**_  
 _ **4:15am:Do you have any idea what time it is?**_  
 _ **4:45am: You had better be home before me!**_  
 _ **5:20am: You know what it means if you're not**_.

The messages make you shake. Your step father was supposed to be on a business trip overseas until Tuesday. What had happened for him to come home early. Trying to calm yourself you back out and click on the new set of unread messages.

 _ **Mom?**_  
 _ **6:00am: Y/N! Please answer my calls!**_  
 _ **6:45am: Do you realize how angry he is going to be?**_  
 _ **6:45am: Please Y/N come home!**_

"Shit, shit, shit!" You said before jumping off the bed. Startling your friend who had been lost in the notifications of her own phone.

"What the hell Y/N!" She asked concerned while watching you frantically change from the clothes she had lent you last night.

"My step father is on his way home early from his trip and if I am not there before him..." You let your sentence trail off while you struggled to change shirts. "Where is my bag?" You asked leaving the room with your friend trailing close behind you.

"By the front door." She pointed while you were putting on your shoes. "Call me when you make it home. Best to take a cab since there is still 40 minutes until the next train." She said giving you a hug.

" Right, cab, train, got it!" You stutterd as she looked at you with concern on her own face. "I will call you!" You shouted while running out the door to go flag down a cab.

Once in the cab you give your address to the driver and finally allowed yourself to collapse into the back of the seat. After your breathing finally slowed you decided to send your mother a message.

 _ **7:55am: Sorry cell service was bad. Has he made it there yet?**_

You hated even slightly lying to your mother but she wouldn't react well to the truth. As you clicked back to wait for her return message you see you have two unread messages from a number you don't know.

 _ **Unknown**_  
 _ **6:20am: Did you make it home safe?**_  
 _ **6:45am: I heard the cops crashed the party last night. Are you ok?**_

A small shiver ran down your spine as you stared at the number. You tried to recall the number but it wasn't coming to memory. The only thing familiar about it was it had the same area code as your neighborhood.

 **His POV**

 **I texted her...**  
Why did I do that? I sat in my chair staring at my screen. The time was now 8:10 almost two hours since I sent the first message. I slammed the phone down and ran my fingers frustratingly through my hair. God of course she won't answer a number she doesn't know. She is to cautious for such a thing. She was always this way. What made me risk it? She must think I am a lunatic by now. I laid my head down on the desk in front of me and groaned.  
Suddenly a buzz hit my ears. I grabbed my phone as quick as I could.

 _ **Y/N❣❣**_  
 _ **8:25am: I am sorry but who is this? I don't seem to have your number in my phone.**_

I couldn't stop the smile that creeped across my face.  
 **She texted me back...what do I do now?**


	3. Consquences

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your/span/strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4377c1c2bb4aab19bbf2e00893b86c"You received no reply back from the unknown number but your mother did text you saying that father would be home in two hours. She had placed the last part in all capital letters. You roughly laid your head on the cab window and silently begged the cab driver to speed up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004d536357d27cf9a4621c8f369a9109"Since it was Saturday traffic was light and you couldn't help but wonder if the heavens were helping you in some small way. As soon as you hit your neighborhood the cab sped through the streets. You glanced at your phone and noticed you still had an hour left. You looked at the scenery that passed your window and texted your mother that you were about 20 minutes away. You lost yourself in your thoughts once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56203c384022c5604a4601439eaaff0a""Miss! Miss!" Suddenly a voice pulled you out of your daydreaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41d7c2f831a2702fd252ad2c5b82652c""Hmm..." You said jumping upright in the seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42272a8bf26203cdba10374d50be9ada""We have arrived." The middle aged cab driver said to you with a slight look of frustration on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="058bbaa1eaa81010639f5e29db473226""Oh yes, I am sorry." You apologized while grabbing your wallet out of your bag and handing him the fare for the ride. You got out of the cab and watched as it drove off from you. You took a minute to count the money still left in your wallet. You leaned your head back and let out an audible groan. It wasn't even halfway through the month and you had already blew through half your monthly allowance with one cab ride./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41707b0553ca4333e896de628fc55a62"You closed your eyes and breathed in the cool wind blowing. You don't know what made you do it but before moving your head back up you allowed your head to roll sideways. Suddenly you straightened your head and grabbed out your phone pulling up the profile you had recently been on. You clicked on the profile picture and held the phone out in front of you. You cocked your head at the resemblance between the two houses. The one in the picture looked brand new but you couldn't deny how the one down the street from you looked just like it just more run down. Suddenly you noticed your clock you now had only half an hour before your step father arrived home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ec0e2376eca0d249a26260478fcdea"Without giving the houses another thought you bolted up the stairs to your front door. "I'm home!" You yelled out while taking your shoes off and placing them in the line beside the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae20c83351a2a2f24e08e7d0c068dda""Hurry child, go bathe and get ready." Your mother said while running up to you and lightly shoving you towards the stairs heading to the second floor. You allowed her to push you before finally taking the stairs two at a time to reach your room. You grabbed a change of clothes and your shower bag before running down the hall to the bath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a52119b179b1d872a497b771ad5b33"You opted for a shower since it would be the quicker option. Once done you gave yourself a moment to allow the warm water to run over your face. The action did little to calm the nerves that were finally starting to show themselves. You turned off the water and stepped out to put on your clothes and blow dry your hair. You also brushed your teeth after remembering you didn't have time to before you ran from your friends house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f97b7756cbef57d19606875a535966f"You threw your dirty clothes in the clothes basket next to the bathroom door and started making your way down towards your bedroom. Suddenly you heard the front door open. Without even looking you dashed into your room and ran over to the desk. You quickly sat down and opened the pile of books that were arranged on the surface. You could feel your heart pound as you tried to make it look as if you were busy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69e175bbedfe79b165eb98145600dcc5"You had only read one sentence of the book in front of you when the door was opened and you couldn't stop yourself from jumping nervously. You turned yourself towards it and looked at your step father "Father, welcome home." You said faking a smile his way before starting to rise out of your seat. Since you were young you were taught to bow when you were in his presence. Your mother had always told you it was something his Japanese father had taught him as a sign of respect but as you grew older you have found any form of respect hard to give to a man such as him but to grit and bare was better than the punishment of not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dab1ecfed9529d9d5a015699b99a56d"Before you could even make it fully upright he motioned for you to stop by raising his hand in the air. You were stunned at his action. A sick feeling of worry washed over you. You could only imagine the look on your own face at the moment. A hundred things ran through your nervous mind but you were scared even further when he said "my office, now!" He gritted his teeth and snapped out the order before shutting the door quickly and retreating down stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d891f041c535bb15becdc8012851bef6"Your stomach flipped with every step you took closer to his office door. You had taken your time to make it out of your room to the first floor hallway. You were currently frozen outside the big wooden door. Even now as a 20 year old the same feeling of fear hit you that it would as a child. When moving from America to Korea for your step father's new position he made sure the new house had a place for him to work at home but at the age of 10 you quickly came to realize it was anything but a regular office. It was the room of your younger self's nightmares. As you slowly moved your hand to turn the doorknob you could feel yourself shaking. You closed your eyes and shallowed what little spit you had in your mouth trying to quench your quickly drying throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f492d66a69e8458100ea1e44e6c17de""Father, may I enter?" You asked into the slightly opened door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="537e3a5ea48552e15aa23c98db513a30""Come here girl." Was all he said. You took one more deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. It looked like a normal room to anyone entering it with a huge oak desk in the middle with book shelves lining the walls but to someone who knew its secrets even the normal fake image was a terrifying picture. You tried to calm yourself as you bowed to your step father who was leaned back comfortably in his desk chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca80143a984b0864a7fb3c9385fb40c6""Yes, father?" You asked still bowed to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19174e7939462c2a57a7b6a3282fdb1""Where have you been girl?" He questioned you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01cc13ddce5fac3e0a5cd8c288fb8440""Father I have been in my room. I was studying my University books as always." You knew you shouldn't lie but you knew the truth would not be tolerated by the man in front of you. Before you knew it you were shocked by the sound of his fist slamming into the wood of the desk he was behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d25c3fb876af39797ba28c72e9c09be""Do you dare to lie to me?" You could hear the anger in his voice as he hissed at you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b504247962773d25bc9a7cfc5ff6b2"You dared to lift your head from the floor to meet his face. At the moment all you wanted to do was curl in on yourself and disappear. You watched as he stood from his chair. He moved into your view and held out a piece of what you assumed was paper to you. "Have you not learned your place by now?" He asked as he shoved it closer to your face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ea8998bc6810f54542bd69e8ac1f24d"As you pulled your head back a bit to study the paper before you, you could now see it was a photo. Upon further inspection you could see it was a photo of you and your friend at last night's rave party. You grabbed the image out of his hand. You couldn't deny it was you. You looked at yourself dancing with a look of happiness that you haven't seen on your face in many years now. Confusion washed over you and part of you was demanding answers for all your unanswered questions. "How?" Was all your dry lips allowed you to voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5ae5690a63d14235925443d897c58c""I have my ways child. Do you think you can leave my house without my permission without me knowing as such?" He snatched the photo back from you and placed it on his desk before turning back to you. He slowly started coming towards you. His evil smile sending chills all over your body. You were physically shaking at this point. How had he caught you? You knew he was rich and powerful. Being your birth father's friend made him as such when your father died and he inherited his spot in the company but to have this kind of power was beyond even your imagination. Suddenly all your past rebellions came to mind. Just how many of them did he know?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec838e85012051f8faf3339e020a156"Before you could stop yourself you were on the floor bowing lower than you ever have before. "Please father forgive me." You begged on the verge of tears. He leaned down and lifted your face to his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708d309d2cdc7b09ab969b265aa66424""Fear not child. The punishment is not for you this time." He said before getting up and heading towards the office door. Your teary eyes followed his figure as he opened the door and revealed your mother on the other side. A deadly chill ran down your spine and your breathing stopped when his words finally hit you. Would he really dare punish his wife over you? Could he really be such a monster?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8eb7e90efdb179b141bf5db30d113b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"His POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d488e8a1794e79a9c7c049df3fabb6"I had wrote out a response multiple times but every one I deleted. I questioned myself over and over again. A curse or two flew from my mouth. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Who is this? /emHow do I answer such a question? I debated whether or not to leave it unanswered altogether. That was a valid option. Maybe the smarter choice but before I could decide my dorm room door opened revealing my roommate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="849eb1948cf5f0898aa3935a31ceda10""You coming or what?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64962ce2ab8e14aba2ffb7b30b5b8c8a"Practice, had I really let such a thing slip my mind. I placed my phone face down on the desk once more and said " yea in just a minute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b707ce63673aa1b64474a3f69f6a0b47"He looked at me with a look of confusion on his face. Was I really acting that out of character? He finally shurgged his shoulders at me and closed the door behind him. My mind drifting back to my phone. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Response... response./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059219cb9127bd9055746292fc33ae78"I smiled wide as something finally came to mind. Taking a risk seemed to work out last time maybe this time would turn out the same. I prayed for good fortune as I quickly typed and sent the message. Guess I will face the consequences later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1c2dfe3eebbc5ec4d58a891171dbcb"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	4. Living A Nightmare

**A/N: This chapter is long sorry about that but couldn't really shorten it. Also there is a violence and trigger warning. So if you don't like that then maybe skip through it. Not many are reading or commenting so I don't really know if anyone likes this story but I hope someone does. Enjoy!**

 **Your POV**

You looked over at your mother's now bowed figure. You gripped your chest tightly as the pain and anxiety start to become too much to handle. Your step father grabbed your chin to move your face to his. "Get the cane, girl." He said with venom in his voice. His face is stoned and emotionless. You try with all your might to bring reasoning to the situation.

"Father please! Me choose me! Punish me!" You let your pleas blend together in an endless mantra but he only silenced you by covering your trembling tear stained lips with his large hand.

"You know I am not one to be moved girl. Best do as I say or cause more trouble to your beloved mother." You shook your head at his words. Your mind was still trying to sort out all that was happening when suddenly you felt a small hand grip your shoulder.

" Do as he says Y/N." Your mother said forcing a small smile on her face. You could see the tears she was trying to hide from you. Your want to rebel broke in that moment. You slowly lifted yourself off the floor and slowly walked towards the hidden area in one of the book selves. The one English book among the many crime and punishment. Your younger self once found humor in the irony of such a title being used as the trigger for such a thing to be brought out of hiding.

You reach up to pull the binding of the book towards you. You jumped back slightly as the set of books moved back and the horrid cane moved up from its hiding place. This thing was the image of your childhood nightmares. Your stomach flipped at the sight of it. You reluctantly reached your hand forward to grab the leather covered handle. Your skin started to prickle at the feel of it. As you pulled it off its display stand you could swear the rattan was shining in the rooms light.

With the object in hand you returned to your step father's side. You bowed before him and held the cane out to him displayed on the flats of your palms. "Just as I have rules for you I also have rules for your mother. The punishment is ten. Count or I start all over." He said to you and your mother as he retrieved the cane from you. You allowed your eyes to land on your mother as her face scrunched up in pain from the first blow. Your mind suddenly drifts you away from your current self.

 **14 years ago...**

You were 6 years old. The smell of the hospital burned your small nose. You sat in the plastic chair beside your crying mother. "Father is no longer with us sweetie." You tried to wrap your head around her cryptic words.

Father had promised to make it to your dance recital. He was surely going to come. You were excited to show him how much you had improved since your last performance. He would surely be there. He had promised after all. Before you could even go out to dance your second dance number your mother came and took you away.

"Mommy why did we have to leave?" You asked her. All she did in response was pull you on to her lap in the back of the cab you two were riding in and held your tightly. You could feel her tears fall upon your head. At the hospital the doctor had told your mother nothing more than your father was badly hurt.

After some time of sitting in the hall your mother finally grabbed your small hand in hers and led you into a room. Your eyes searched the room that was nothing but white walls and floors. Your eyes landed on a bed up against the wall. Father was laying there silently. He made no move towards you. As you got closer you see his face was all cut and bruising. You quickly removed your hand from your mother's grip and ran towards him as you always did. You smile widely as you grew closer.

"Father you missed my dance." You said in mock anger. As you moved to place your small hand on top of his confusion struck you. Father didn't move or even acknowledge your presence. Your hand landed on his and you shivered at the coldness of it. You turned your confused face to your mother who was frozen in her place with one hand firmly covering her mouth and the other gripping her shirt tightly.

"Mother, why is Daddy mad at me?" You asked her as tears threatened to leave your eyes. She finally unfroze and quickly moved to kneel in front of you.

"No baby, no. Daddy isn't mad at you." She said while she pulled you into a comforting embrace.

"But why will he not look at me?" You said through your small tears. She hugged you tighter before moving your head back to move the tear soaked hair from your face.

"Daddy doesn't look at you sweetie because he can't anymore. Daddy has moved on to his next life. Do you understand?" She said searching your confused features. Sudden realization hit you. Next life, death, and life were all things your father had explained to you. Your tears came harder as you put the puzzle together in your young mind. Your chest was now hurting to much to even breath correctly.

"But he promised to watch me dance!" You screamed through ragged breaths. The screams coming from you sounded so far away that you couldn't believe they were even yours. You continued to scream for your father and reach out to him as your mother lifted you in her arms and fled from the room.

 **Present...**

"10!" Your mother screamed bringing you back to yourself. You could see the silent tears fall to the carpet below her as her face distorted with pain from the last of the torturous hits. Finally she collapsed to the ground and allowed the sobs she was holding to finally escape. Your eyes followed your step father as he moved to put the cane back in its hiding place.

"Take her to bathe and apply the first aid." He ordered you as he moved to sit at his desk once more. Before you could allow yourself a breath you bowed your head to him once more and quickly moved to help your weakened mother. She didn't have any strength left so you allowed her to place all her weight on you. Your mother had always been a small person so it didn't bother you. You slowly helped her out of the office trying to cause the bare minimum of pain possible. The stairs were the worse challenge but once you finally made it to the bathroom you sat your mother on the floor and helped her lean against the wall. You tried to remember another time you had ever seen your mother in such a frail state. Even through the death of your father she was always strong.

After making sure she was in a stable position you went to run the bath. You knew from experience that a cold bath would be the best for her but with it being fall and unusually cold for this time of year you thought a hot one would be best. You turned the hot water on as hot as it would go, maybe about 97 degrees if you had to guess, and then added some Epsom salt hoping the mixture would help take most of the pain away.

While the tub filled you slowly help your mother undress. The bruises were already starting to form on her back. You gently wrapped your arms around her sore body and helped her lower herself in the water. You couldn't stop the guilt from rising inside of you as you heard her hiss from the bath mixture touching her bruising skin. You had experienced her position enough to know the amount of pain she was in.

"This is all my fault." You said hanging your head low. You were trying to hold back the tears. Your mother didn't give you a reply instead she lifted her weak hand to cup your face as she shook her head. You were shocked to see that even though she was the one in pain she was trying to comfort you. This only made you feel even more guilt but you allowed your mother to comfort you all the same. You leaned your head further into her palm. You wanted to be comforted at least for a moment. You couldn't remember the last time you allowed it to happen. You hated people touching you in such a manner. When did such a feeling happen to you? Suddenly you opened your eyes and quickly moved your head.

As you left your mother to soak you went to set up the first aid. You grabbed it out of the chest at the foot of your mother's bed and set out all the items you would need. Upon opening the tin of pain reliever you noticed it was almost gone. Certainly not enough to do the job you needed it for. You walked back to the chest and moved everything to reach a small wooden box that laid in the bottom. It usually held backup supplies for the first aid kit.

As soon as you opened it you found a picture staring back at you. It was yellowish from age and crumpled along the edges. You picked it up to get a better look at it. You spotted a younger version of yourself, maybe 2 or 3 years old, staring back at you. You were jealous of her. She looked so happy it made you sick. Her smile beamed proud and brightly. You couldn't remember the last time you were that happy. You were perched on top of a man's shoulders that was staring at the camera with an equally big grin on his face.

You ran your fingers across the picture "Father." You stated in a weepy voice. You couldn't remember the last time you seen a picture of his face. The face that you could no longer bring to memory. Did your father truly have dimples? The only face you could recall easily was the one matching the last moments you seen him in person.

You wiped your tears and grabbed the tin you were looking for in the first place before gently placing the picture back on top and replacing the box in the bottom of the chest once again. After checking everything a second time you went to get your mother. You were so lost in your own thoughts that the next moments went by in a blur for you. Your mother had insisted on getting up to make lunch but you had finally convinced her that you would be fine doing it for her. The only thing needed was to stop by the store and to come right back home. To be honest you just really wanted the fresh air the walk to the store would give you. Your head was hurting horribly from the past couple hours. You left your mother to rest as you went downstairs to ask permission to leave and back to your room to get on warmer clothes for the chilly fall day outside.

 _Bing Bing..._ as you entered your room you heard your phone buzz telling you you had a new message. You walked over to where you had thrown it on the bed and unlocked the screen.

 **Unknown**  
 **9:50am: What would you say if I said I was a friend?**

You stared unbelieving at the message. You were annoyed of the arrogance of this person. Before you could calm down you quickly typed a response and dropped your phone to change and leave.

 **His POV**

After practice I went into the showers to clean up. I hate sweating. I washed up and put on a change of clothes. Since we had a day off the next day, being Sunday after all, I decided to go visit my parents for the rest of the afternoon. Of course as soon as mother saw me she sent me away to run some errands.

I didn't mind it. I missed walking the streets of my old neighborhood. I missed the air of where I was born. Even though my mother had always told me I was born under a bridge. I knew such a thing to be untrue, even though as a child I believed her. My parents have been nothing but mad at me since I threw away my schooling to pursue my dream of rapping. They have little faith in such a thing being of profit to me.

As I walked down the street my phone vibrated in my pocket. To be honest my heart pounded hard against my chest upon seeing it was a text from her. Could this be the moment I had waited so long for? Was the heavens really this wonderful to me? I unlocked my screen but my heart sunk as soon as I read the message.

 **Y/N**  
 **10:45am: Who's friend. I only have one and I am positive you are not her. If you feel the need to play games play them with someone else.**

I've made her upset. I knew such a message would carry a consequence but I didn't know I would be living my nightmare


	5. Made Me Go Crazy

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32bd05efcd925046a2594609021d877e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"His POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I felt horrible. Why did I think she would find me a friend? I had hoped and now I was let down. How could I have been that stupid?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="926b74958749b48e80a456f8d0d5d457"I shook the endless thoughts from my head and checked off the task I had just completed. Now just to get food for dinner tonight. The store was just a couple roads away from me. As I waited for it to be time to cross the road a cold breeze hit me making me bundle my face in my jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="735a9071e04f91c1c398653d20cdf742""Why is it this cold in fall?" I asked to no one in particular. I cursed at myself for not dressing warmer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="091b2c20bdd3c91ddd2608f6ed31763a""I love fall but the coldness of this one means a bad winter." A voice said beside me. I quickly looked over surprised by how familiar the voice was. There she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0bdd3b2c9f362decdbdefc991e688bf"My eyes widened as they met hers. Y/N was right beside me. My throat became dry. Suddenly the cool wind wasn't enough to cool me. I was starting to sweat. Why was I so nervous? As I looked at her a small smile came to her face. I tried to memorize it but I was distracted with how red and puffy her eyes were as she stared back at me. Had she been crying?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11f0b97e18d698c7242c0dcbcbdc123""I am sorry but do I know you?" She asked as if it was such a silly question. My mind started to question itself. A whole mantra of whats ran through my head. I can't help but think of her text message at the same time. She doesn't know me. That was the cruel truth of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01c8b9a46fceb48684f52c3d3821e5b0""Um, no I don't think so." I said back. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wish you did./em How many years had I wished for such a thing? It had been my endless prayer since middle school but it had never come true for me. I was just the boy you never knew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6021fc0daca62cb17e6c759c11804f3b""Oh, you look familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" She cocked her head to the side and looked me up and down. Did I not hide well enough last night? Had I given myself away?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea118e5108170047b73a9c1a89770a0"No that couldn't be it. I was an expert at hiding who I am when I go out. Was she a fan? Couldn't be we have just started. My mind was running with the possibilities of how she could know me but my mouth seemed to be the smarter one. "Time for us to cross."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="417159ce0cd5282ae00b2ad593441cce"The words came out without a thought. I was thankful for my quick witted response but I felt stupid none the less. She looked towards the traffic again "You're right." She said before crossing the street leaving me behind. The look of disappointment on my face as I stared after her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa223b73f00e21d29b96463f7e5940a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You turned your head back after crossing the street finally. The boy was still standing on the other side. You couldn't get it out of your head you knew him from somewhere. You finally shoved away the thought and headed the rest of the way to the store./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6be4271e4414bddc21ff70794a9d3675"You grabbed a basket once youbcame through the door. You walked down the first isle not seeing anything of interest in it. You walked around wondering what would be best to make when you saw the eggs were on sale. Soft tofu stew (sorry I just looked something up). You thought it would be best for mother in her state./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1784f27c7adf7c7389404039590ba43"You went back through to get all the ingredients for the broth. The clams and tofu were your next target but some elderly lady had dropped her basket so you stopped to help her. As she was constantly thanking you for your help you felt a hand meet yours in a war to pick up an item. Your eyes widened at the electric shock now covering your skin. You didn't know if it was out of fear you would get such a feeling or something else but you slowly moved your eyes to meet the hands owner. The feeling left you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ae66fd1d423a3f79f679d47542ee04""Oh, it's you." You said as you realized the man in front you was the same from the crossing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799fd53dfa245befc0ccf117a009b6fc""I..uh, yea. I guess so." He stutterd back at you. You allowed a small smile to grace your lips at his awkwardness. For some reason the feeling of familiarity hit you again as his eyes connected with yours. They seemed to sparkle but you could see a slight darkness in them as well. They were like the sky after a storm when the first rays of the sun started to show itself. Silently you stared at them and they stared back but the moment was cut short as he moved his hand from yours and gave the lady the item she was waiting on. You watched as he bowed to her respectfully and she returned it in thanks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aa56d92b120115354236d57cf07f870"You got up from being bent on the ground and picked your basket up once more to continue your shopping. Before you could make it to far away you felt someone tug on the handle of your basket. "Let me help you." The man said. You reluctantly released your hand and nodded in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7de71a0e33d3d47da9e2a9aaa384b400"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"His POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What was I doing?/em I had walked slowly behind her as she walked to the store. I was surprised to see we had the same errand in mind. I watched her walk through the isles seemingly lost in thought. I had forgotten what I was here for by now. My mind drifted as I looked at her reminding me of the party the way she moved to the music. She seemed so confident in dancing. It was like her escape from herself. She was natural to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02078e41ba8b7f77a55868fddbb4d63"The way she moved now was nothing like that confident person. She shyed away at the others who passed by her. She seemed so out of balance in her own feet. She was lost to a world none could see or understand. I moved behind her and she didn't even realize I was there she just passed by me without even a glance. As I followed her I saw her stop to help the elderly woman who had dropped all her items. Every time the woman thanked her she was trying to hide the fact she was feeling awkward. I couldn't stop myself. I bent down to pick up the last item when our hands connected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98877aa0271aff52b32603e4e42c04bd"Was I crazy to think I feel my hand tingling? No it was definitely there. Our eyes met and she spoke. At first I didn't hear her words they seemed a world away. Suddenly I awkwardly answered her question. She smiled. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Great so she thinks I am stupid./em Her eyes began to search mine. I looked back at her. The puffiness was still present but they were no longer red as before. Was I wrong about her crying?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812dfa1e2b12360826893a991c2273eb"Time seemed to slow for a bit as we stared at each other. I was the first to break the contact between us. I feared my heart would explode if I didn't. I handed the woman her item but after she left I turned only to see Y/N walking away. I can't let her just leave. This was my chance. I had to make this count./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6acea0f335665c6af810a950985a3c"I quickly walked behind her and grabbed the handle of her basket. Did I actually just offer my help? I am definitely not myself now. I have forgotten the old me. I silently thanked the heavens for this new found boldness. I walked the store with her quietly fantasizing about how we looked to anybody who bothered to notice us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5872c760abdf05e3e032fcbdfca313c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Have you made me go crazy Y/N?/em/span/p 


	6. Good Start

**Your POV**

You couldn't help but feel comfortable with this man. The thoughts of knowing him continued to hit your mind over and over but you tried hard to push it to the back of your mind. You tried to keep the conversation light but most of the time silence would be the main topic.

"You're making Soft tofu stew. Are you sick?" He asked bringing you out of the peaceful quiet.

"Not me. My mother isn't feeling good. I am making lunch for her mainly." You answer back awkwardly.

"Oh, what is wrong with her?" He asked as he helped you look through the clams. You slowly turned one in your hands. Part of you wanted to tell him the truth but the other part knew the lies you were supposed to tell were your better option.

"Just a cold. The chilly fall has gotten to her. Happens a lot." You hated lying. For years you have wanted to tell someone the truth. Sure Krystal knew but that is only because she discovered your secret on her own years ago. The downfall of wearing a tank top before you were fully healed.

"Yea the cold is never good for anyone of our parents age. Good she has you to care for her." He said grinning. You couldn't stop the blush that rose on your face as you looked at his beautiful smile. His teeth were well taken care of and the way his gums showed gave him a childish quality. You decided to study his face for the first time. His mouth was slightly pouty like he had a permanent frown on his face most of the time, his facial features were very unique to most of the guys you knew, his complexion was a perfect shade giving him a slight innocent feel, he seemed to take care of himself, well hygiene wise. The beanie he wore hid most of his hair so you wasn't quite sure what it looked like. You stared at his eyes again noticing they dipped in the most handsome of ways.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Your asked slightly amused. He suddenly dropped the clam he was currently looking at and used his hand to hide his eyes away from you.

"Yea, I know it is stupid right?" He said still shying away. You slowly gripped his wrist in your hand loosely and fought with him to move his hand. After a minute he stopped fighting you and allowed you to move his hand but he kept his head turned from you. You moved your head cocked into his view.

"Not stupid. It actually makes your eyes look pretty." You said only half teasingly. You noticed his pale face turn slightly red and you couldn't stop yourself from feeling proud about the effect he was showing. You had to admit a shy guy was one of your ideal types. Finally he forced his blush off and looked at you curiously.

"You don't have to lie. I only do it for my job." He said going back to picking out clams. You moved behind him to the isle that held the tofu and started to grab some.

"What job is that?" you asked. Your question surprised yourself as well as him. You hadn't even asked his name but here you were asking his occupation. You shivered at the image of what such rudeness would get you under your own roof. You grabbed the nearest tofu and ran back to his side. "I am sorry. I don't even know your name but yet I ask about your job. Please forgive my rudeness." You slightly bowed your head at him.

He quickly tried stopping your rant of sorry by gently placing his hand on yours. Which only made you jump at his touch. He quickly stuck his hands in the air and it was his turn to apologize to you. You cursed yourself after seeing the look of worry cross his face. " You don't need to apologize. I will tell you my job. I am in a idol group."

"Idol group, you mean like a singer?" Your mind drifted to Jackson. You remembered the days he was a trainee for his company and how hard it was on him. You silently felt sorry for the man standing in front of you.

"Yea but I am not a singer. I am a rapper." He said giving you an awkward hand gesture. You could see he regretted it the minute he did it. Was you crazy to think he was walking on eggshells shells around you. Why would he? There was that feeling again.

"Rapper? Anything I might have heard?" You asked knowing it was a stupid question. The only time you listened to music was when you were at Krystal's even then it was only Got7 and some band named Girl's Generation. Your musical history only went to american artists beyond that. American hip hop and classical took up most of your playlist.

"I don't think so we are still kind of new. The group is called Bangtan Sonyeondan." He said.

"Interesting name I'll give you that. So what kind of music?" You asked out of curiosity.

"Hip hop." He said given you a shy smile.

"I love hip hop music. I mainly listen to American artists though. I use to live overseas before my father passed away." You scolded yourself for giving out that piece of information you hated what was said after such a line. It made you angry to hear all the pity from everyone. You knew it wasn't people's fault though no one really knew the right way to respond to such a thing. You only had yourself to blame for putting them in the awkward situation in the first place.

"Really, I love American hip hop. Some are so much better than what you can listen to from here." He completely skipped the subject and you quietly thanked him for not picking up on the topic. You were grinning at the innocent shine on his face while he talked about his favorite artist. Most of which you had never heard when you were pulled away from the conversation with the sound of your phone buzzing.

 **Step Father**?ￂﾠ  
 **12:45pm: Does one usually take this long to finish shopping?**

You lifted your eyes from your phone screen and tried your best to mask the fear that was showing on your face. "Something wrong?" The man asked you as you quickly fished in your pocket to pay for your items.

"Oh no I just have to go is all." You didn't realize you had spent almost 2 hours in the store. It was now almost one in the afternoon. How had you let such a time pass so immaturely? Had this man really captivated your attention that much? Yet you couldn't help feeling disappointed the time was now up. Why do I feel like this?  
You grabbed the bags containing your items and went out the door not wasting another thought. You couldn't anger your step father again. Did he know what you had been doing? Was there to be more pictures and punishment. You tried not to think as you basically sprinted away from the store.

 **His POV**

I hurried the cashier to finish ringing me up as I watched her awkwardly grabbing at her bags. Once again she seemed off balance and in her own thoughts. I silently wondered what was bothering her so much to make her act in such a way. Did I say something? Was she weirded out by my answer to her question. That couldn't be it. Our conversation had gone past it.

The cashier told me my total and after I fished it out to hand it to her I flashed my eyes in the direction of were Y/N was standing. Part of me secretly hoped to see her standing there waiting for me but reality hit me as I watched her quickly leaving me behind. I quickly grabbed my change and bags and rushed after her. She was waiting for the light to show it was fine to cross. I picked up my speed as I saw the light flashing to tell it was about to change. She was to far ahead of me as my foot hit where she once was her foot had landed on the other side. We were now separated by fast moving cars.

I watched as she started moving to her right and before I could think my body mocked her by itself. I was now parallel to her. Time wasn't long enough. I didn't even tell her my name. God why did it have to end like this. She stopped on the corner waiting to cross another street when I took a big breath and screamed. "Min Yoongi!" I shocked myself. I couldn't hide the redness on my face. I bowed apologizing to the couple of elders I scared with my outburst.

"What?" her voice hit my ears as I lifted my head to stare in her direction. She stood looking at me with a mix of amusement and confusion on her face. She heard me. I can't begin to explain how my heart is soaring.

"My name is Min Yoongi!" I shouted again over the traffic. The light turned on her side. I looked at her one last time before she crossed the street screaming back.

"Nice to meet you, Min Yoongi!" she smiled before slightly waving and running in the other direction. I felt myself heat at the sound of my name on her lips. I couldn't stop the smile that consumed my face as I tried to hide it in my jacket once again. I once again questioned my uncharacteristic boldness but stopped once I remembered, a name was always a good start, right?


	7. Dream

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e25cb9f6d9048d9d80dd97653ffe64"As you ran home the name keep replaying on your mind. Min Yoongi, you wondered why it sounded so familiar but you quickly changed your train of thought as you met eyes with your step father. He stood tall in front of you in the entrance way of your house. His arms where crossed in front of his chest. You tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. After taking off your shoes and coat you slowly bowed to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc62435d632f737388213e64f4aad4a""Did you lose your way girl?" His voice was calm but it still seemed to send shivers up your spine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e442061c89307986a9862b7b7e9b94d0""No father, forgive me I lost track of time." Yet another lie and with the revelation you had this morning you silently wondered if he knew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4352d2be9565ee573f8a7c89e05d09b7""I see, quickly make lunch. I will be having mine in my office." He looked you over once as you tried to hide your stunned face before slowly walking down the hall to his office. You stood stunned in the doorway. Did you really just get away with such a thing or is he just in a different mood? Either way you shook your head and quickly made the soup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad728e3b5ed958856033e0a63e0140d"After finishing lunch, you set up two trays. One for your mother who was more than likely sleeping and the other for your step father. You had to admit he was acting weird. First, to punish your mother instead of you and second to take his lunch in his office. Not to mention to let your lateness pass by like it didn't even happen. You carefully picked up the tray holding his food and moved slowly through the hall as to not spill any of the contents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88af51c15c52168dc94f18ee3b37e0b5"Your heart skipped a beat upon nearing the door. You took a deep breath and rearranged the tray to free your hand up to knock on the door. Before you could you were stopped by the sound of your step father's voice. You knew you were wrong in doing so but your body moved by its own accord. You leaned your ear against the door and tried to overhear the conversation on the other side. You could tell he was on the phone because you could only hear his side of the exchange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc4321776acdbc6f4122fd0efe92904""Yes, Mr. Lee. I also believe this to be a good match. It may take a bit longer for me to bridge the subject to her but I don't doubt she will be cooperative. Yes, I understand. One week will be fine. I look forward to our future as a team and I am sure Y/N will be as well." Soon after you heard him hang up the phone. It took all you had in you not to drop the tray in your confusion. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly as the bowls and cups made a loud noise as they wobbled on the tray. Before you knew it, the door opened in front of you. You locked eyes with your step father showing nothing but pure shock on your face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e2aa0272b02ab005d636b12ae0e8a1""I have brought your lunch." You tried to save yourself best you could but your voice only came out shaky and cracked. Your step father slowly took his reading glasses off and pulled out his cleaning cloth. He cleaned them silently for a moment before finally looking back at you and moving out of your way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd79c963954baaf52322e325ea59681d""Place it on my desk." You quickly tried to calm yourself as you basically ran across the room to place the tray down on the wooden surface. You turned back to him and bowed as you attempted to make it past him as quick as possible. Your gut was telling you that you wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. The way he was acting was enough evidence. Before you could flee the room, he stopped you by grabbing your arm tightly. "Little girls should not listen into adult conversations. Do I make myself clear girl?" The heat of his breath hit your neck making the hairs stand on end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2962285e42cf468410ed8942df8bd925"Without looking at him you quietly spoke "Father, I wasn't..." you tried to lie but before you could finish he tightened his grip on your arm. You tried to stop the squeal that came out but failed. The pain of it was starting to make tears form in your eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f325e1488cec77fc57682d64f40f77f7""Do I make myself clear?" he was slightly shouting in your ear. You could do nothing but try to lean away from him and close your eyes tight against his sudden outburst./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49726c03da905c96ad62d0b8204baa5c""Yes, Father." You said as he quickly shoved your arm from his hand making you stumble a bit. You moved your hand against the wall to keep from falling over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3bd2440b8fa90fa99c0883bac20048""For dinner you will order take out. I think it best if you spend the rest of the day on your studies. Now leave." He barked out the orders as he was going to sit back behind his desk. You wiped the few tears you failed to hold back from your cheeks before exiting the room and closing the door behind you. You leaned yourself up against the hallway wall before pulling your sleeve up to examine your arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aacf51811c5fdda61d25c2f8dbeccc3d"You rubbed the finger print shaped red marks before shoving your sleeve back down and going to give your mother her lunch. It will definitely leave a bruise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d03a420dea345cdc00fdabc6a5756b4b"Once you finished cleaning up after lunch you quickly made your way up the stairs to your room. You collapsed on the bed slamming face first into your favorite pillow. You released a scream. The pillow muffled the sound but it felt good none the less. As your scream died down you heard your phone ring. You moved your hand to retrieve it out of your back pocket. You stared at the screen and silently groaned as you saw Krystal's name pop up. You had forgotten to call her. She was probably calling to yell at you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b242cd6956620c957afc0f7e0d2cde""Hello." You said as you answered the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d3ceb2de721b0cb63927f1bcdd16b49""Y/N! Why didn't you call me? Do you know how worried I have been?" You rolled your eyes and pulled the phone away from your ear. You loved how your friend worried for you. It was something that didn't happen to you often. No one has ever worried about you like her before but it did get annoying how much she did sometimes. Especially when your head was aching as it currently did. You cursed crying and you slowly massaged your sore temples trying to lessen the pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a9f11b524a931529370baafcad9c79""I'm sorry. Things happened and I forgot." Krystal knew about your situation with your step father's punishments. Thanks to the fact you didn't check the girl's locker room well before changing into your gym clothes. You could remember the look of shock on her face upon seeing the bruises on your skin. It had taken a lot of convincing but she agreed to keep your secret. She had been the only one to ever find out and with her help you were able to hide your lies to others ten times easier. On days you missed school, she would offer to bring your work as to not let anyone else see you. You owed her so much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5803d3df43281adee8b3bf1dee7c6701""Well still you should have called me. Are you ok?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0651eed593c3fe595d5622908c2140e1""Besides a headache, yes I am fine." You said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c42c3a916eea51457690afe919a5ca04""Really? You mean you got away with it?" You could hear the confusion in her voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf1502f999e2215fe385807e5ee9d98""No but I wasn't the one punished this time." You cringed as the memory of this morning crept back into your head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d4ac384c73132b70e4dbe9b49464d6""You mean? What a devil!" Krystal of course knew what you were talking about even without you having to explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eef51e1743fd3e0f0d0820d9fc37bca6""Yea well nothing to be done. How has your day been?" You secretly hoped she would give you some good news to change your mood. Krystal never failed to have a fun life. You couldn't help at times to be envious of her. She had only her mother and she lived in another town leaving Krystal to live on her own and make her own rules. Something that was forbidden of you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f657423bc9bafa91b458023bb24da6af""Well funny you should ask that because actually I have something to tell you." You heard her crack a giggle on the other end of the phone. She tried to muffle it but you heard it anyway. You placed your face in your palm as your mind ran wild with the endless possibilities of what it was she was about to tell you. Honestly you were scared to even ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6022175065a4ca30936957bb3f7ee7""Why do I not like the sound of this already?" You said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0186c8af401c6e520a25e460eb72140""Ok just listen. You know how you like to dance?" She was trying to sound sweet which you instantly recognized was her way of covering up doing a bad deed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29a450d92c4a0bc3bef82aae5901476d""What did you do Krystal?" You hissed in the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb5b4412f063d37e55d67f6441b0116""I signed me and you up to audition as back up dancers for an idol group in Seoul. Surprise!" Again, with the trying to act cute. You sat on your bed with your mouth wide open. You couldn't believe she would do this to you. You had kept up with your dancing by the force of your mother who had told you that Father would have wanted you to continue it. Upon arriving in South Korea your step father had allowed you to join a dance class in your neighborhood as long as it didn't interrupt your studies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c510692efbb396610eee288ebe8f36b7""You What!" you shouted in the phone when you finally could find your voice again. You could feel the anger coursing through you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="867a58ef78c03512d47f19e72fb601e4""It's Tuesday after first class, during lunch. We can take the train and skip the rest of the classes if we need to and you will still be home in time so no one will even know. This is the chance for you to do what you love. Don't back out on me. Ok bye." She said rapidly before quickly hanging up the phone so you wouldn't have a chance to argue all the ways this was a bad idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b87ea711da581c55d8bd4230494b688"You threw your phone on the bed next to you. You got up to move across the room to your balcony. You leaned your body against the railing as your mind slowly went over the pros and cons of your current situation. You couldn't stop the sigh that escaped your lips as you looked over the scenery of your hometown that was laid out for miles in front of your eyes. Silently you thought about how anyone can say no to something they have always dreamed of doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8eb7e90efdb179b141bf5db30d113b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"His POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17edecef3b191bac44e24063ec13a08"Mother made my favorite for lunch and of course my family questioned why I seemed to be so happy. I hate to admit they had a right to ask me. I am never happy. I don't usually have a real smile. After lunch I avoided my father who once again wanted to tell me that my career choice was the worst choice I could have ever made. I respect my parents but I can't help but hate their lack of faith in me. My group may be newer than the bigger named ones and ok so I don't hail from a large company but I believe in my team and our abilities. Our new album is going to only make us more popular than we are now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1624f4aebe14ac78d649b178e1c305af"Before any of my family had the chance to ruin my mood I hopped the stairs to my room and locked the door behind me before going over to my desk to fire up my computer. As soon as it came up I was getting ready to open my music files to work on some new tracks when my phone buzzed beside me. I flicked the screen open to view the group message. Our manager was always sending mass emails all at once to the group to tell us multiple things all at once. My eyes scanned over the new email./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bbbc015efc858afbdef1859cf1488c0""Backup dancer audition?!" I didn't even know that we were doing such a thing. I slowly read the email again and was shocked to find out my company was holding an audition to find us backup dancers for if we ever need them. "More than 500 entries, wow!" I couldn't hide the evident confusion as I continued to read. Suddenly a part of the email made me stop in my tracks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c5c7aa7a857571a6f0167a5d2d5d20"It was the names of the people who entered. I was frozen in my spot as a certain name seemed to be staring a hole in me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e2b986642924ed9468e96a7f797e10"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YL/N Y/N/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b7d59e796128f35e094a65dad773a1"I felt like pinching myself. I had to be dreaming, right? This kind of good luck just doesn't happen to me. She had really entered. What could this mean? I suddenly needed air. So, I put my phone down beside my computer and made my way over to my window as I opened the curtains to unlock it my eyes landed on a lonely figure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c56c1299e4b39412d7f7847e48f6d48"Y/N was outside on her balcony. She was just staring off into the endless scenery in front of her. I immediately stopped what I was doing to stare at her. It had been awhile since I last saw her standing there. During school she would use it to help her sneak in and out of her house. Such a normal adolescent thing to do but it seemed more to her like she was escaping a prison. This time though didn't seem like she was looking to escape but instead lost in thoughts. I can't help but wonder what is on her mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="292bc7d3a1d308d017881cafa4567bd7"Suddenly an idea came to my mind as I ran over to my phone to send a text to my manager./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae94be3cd532ce4a025884819eb08c98"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Manager/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac24819991806d609202a8bc8a97dcdf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I want to be a judge./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf010bedab76f2679b7f039cb5c022c"My name was a good place to start but it was time for me to take it a step further. If Y/N wanted to dance I will do all in my power to make her dream come true./p 


	8. Needed

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c795bd9b8c83e44491a6ed13cdb48f44"The rest of your weekend was spent taking care of your Mother and her chores and trying your best to study in between. Thankfully with it being Monday night your mother was now starting to feel well enough to do some simple things leaving you to be free to go to your dance class for the week. During class the teacher had praised your dancing multiple times which did nothing to boost your confidence but did make you highly embarrassed to be noticed so much among the others who attended. Even after years of dancing you knew you still had so much to learn and it would be an endless world of new dances to perfect. The thought sometimes made you wonder if you had the skill to make it to the next level./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44639894e90925fb592198b982a4406"After showering and changing your clothes you slowly started making your way home. You noticed how the stars shined brightly and you tried to take your time in admiring them but you knew you needed to get home before long or you would be in deep trouble. You picked up your pace and made it home in record time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84b7c8d49d471f295687652fe01404d7"After eating the dinner your mother had left for you wrapped up on the table you went up to your room to change into your pjs of an oversized shirt that fell off one of your shoulders and a pair of flannel pants. You brushed your hair and teeth and went to get in bed since you had to be at school early in the morning. You loved university life but sometimes you questioned why you signed up for such early classes. You decided to open your laptop and check your social media since your phone needed charging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e147d5793329fa8d61f0bcdb2de00bd"You clicked on your Facebook and to your surprise you had a new message. No one ever wrote you unless it was one of your distant family members but it hardly happened considering you weren't exactly close to them. You quickly clicked on the message icon and felt stupid upon finding out it was from Krystal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fe7d7dcd71dcf7ad5111c4d4e200a09"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Krystal: I tried texting you but I guess your phone is dead. Don't forget tomorrow you need to pack extra clothes./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7684a4406f5433de10b6dee3d3c3951"You typed a quick reply to your friend before shutting your laptop closed and setting your alarm before finally letting yourself fall asleep. It was obvious Krystal wasn't letting you get out of this so all you could do was go along and pray for the best./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c243f0c26a1ed6b8c3f90f252f25d8bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Magical Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3562efee367b72a0f2fe5af5f0d62626"The next day your first class went by before your eyes and it was already time to meet Krystal at the entrance to make your way to the studio for the start of the auditions. Upon arriving at the studio, the company had rented out you two couldn't believe the amount of people who had showed up. You moved to retrieve your numbers and sat along the wall to wait patiently for your turn. After it was about the time for your group to go in you couldn't hide your nerves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a5806b8ac900d52047036b7f4508d4"Finally, the group ahead of you came out. Some of them went to the left into another room but most them were leaving with tears running down their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a31a1cb46294ce3db368f9307079763""Must be a harsh judge." Krystal said as she stood up and got ready to enter the room. You rocked back and forth nervously on your heels as you agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12b3c7b5e438d1d3ebcde25d3d89dc43"As you entered the room you could see a large dance space with mirrors all around you. You were in a group of ten. The judges table was up against the one wall that didn't have a mirror on it. At the table you could see three older men. One was dressed up as a thug with a bandana covering his head and a crooked hat over it. His eyes were hidden by the sunglasses he wore. The man next to him was wearing a simple jersey that showed off his lean muscles. You instantly knew he had to be a dancer from his posture. The other man was leaning back in his chair quietly whispering to a younger man who was sitting beside him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a34e58cbddfb2bd9400cc51adabdf84"You watched the man at the end of the table for a minute before he seemed to have noticed you. He was wearing a bucket hat and a face mask which didn't give you a good view of him but you couldn't shake the feeling you knew who he was. You were placed close to the front of the group. Krystal gave you an encouraging smile beside you and patted your shoulder trying to silently tell you you would do fine in her own way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa4792aebee039ce77cf871610c5cae""My name is Son Sung Deuk. I will start out the audition by giving you a simple choreography that you will need to follow. If you cannot follow it you will receive a tap on your shoulder telling you to sit by the wall. This will mean you didn't make it to the second part of the audition. I wish you all luck." You couldn't believe your ears they were just going to blatantly throw you into the water to see if you could sink or swim. You looked over at Krystal and she gave you a wide-eyed stare showing she was thinking the same. Your eyes moved to the judges table once more the man at the end was staring right at you. It was like he was looking only at you but you put it off as just your nerves playing tricks on you as you closed your eyes and tried to focus. The dance teacher started his movements and you had to admit they were simple like he said. Your dance classes had harder choreography than this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cc65295c21786b2ebf903d3029378f4"You started mimicking his movements and kept repeating them. You were dead to your surroundings until you were pulled back by the music stopping. You chanced a quick glance around the room and was shocked to see that only a mere 6 of you were still standing. Krystal clapped in your direction and gave you a thumbs up. You were told that after a short lunch you would meet the judges again with the shortened list of accepted people who had made it to the second round and that you needed to wait for further instructions in the next room. The ones who were sitting were told to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54fc9ca4830ae0a101d9132271e43814"Krystal wrapped her arm around your neck as you both made your way to the other room. You were surprised to see the room was filled with less than 200 people. "Wow they aren't playing around." Krystal said as she reached in her bag to get you and her a drink and sandwich out for lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd94eb06d842b10dd84ab3f174c4745""Yea I guess this is going to be tough" You said before taking a bite into your sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="880e290fd40f66a8f5907c227c4c1f39""Please, tough isn't possible for you. I am sure you will make it further than me." She said while lightly punching your bruised arm. You had worn a long sleeve shirt to cover it up from view but you couldn't stop wincing from the pain when she hit it. She cocked her head in your direction upon seeing your pained face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026158816ca3b0a02e1143f0712489a7""What's wrong?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16db62994f7a159fd7a5615e6aaa7114""Oh, nothing I just have bruise on my arm. It's healing but it still hurts." You answered her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7446cd4077de991bf81681f7faab82f5""Oh god I'm sorry." She said giving you a sad look. She leaned her mouth against your ear "Is it from the evil step asshole?" She questioned quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf7049ea5a1dd016b3a96e6b828ce5b""Yea, it was my fault I stuck my nose in business that didn't belong to me." You said as you put your trash in Krystal's bag until you could find a trash can./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ecb29bac5a9d247e5a1f84c48cac75f""No! he has no right Y/N!" you noticed her high-pitched voice had attracted attention from others close to you in the room. You tried giving her a look that told her to quiet down but she wasn't having it. "You are an adult he has no right to touch you. I don't know why you just don't leave that place. You could live with me and your life would be so much better." You loved that she was worried for you but she knew how your life was and how hard it was to change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6c92bda60411fbfc324531c9057254""Krystal, you know I love you but you know I can't do that." You said grabbing her hand in yours and giving her a light smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4743bf075023a93f3b6b9ca355d553a""I know I just hate seeing you trapped and I can't help you." She wiped a couple of stray tears from her face and leaned her head on your shoulder. You sat like that for a couple of more minutes until another member of the staff came in to tell the group the instructions for the second part of the audition. You would go in in teams of ten again and be put through a tougher choreography exam than the first and this would go on until the top 50 were left and then you would come in in groups of two to do your individual dance to a song of your choice. You and Krystal gulped in each other's direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8eb7e90efdb179b141bf5db30d113b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"His POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73ccd443a762af4b5d0e9c0a6ccc5d7"Test after test went past in a flash of an eye and now it was time for the individual dances. Y/N had made it to this point on her own but now it was time for the judges to have their turn. I needed to be ready to help her. I can remember how I spent years working so hard trying to make my dream come true. No one believed in me but me and I was so discouraged with every rejection. I sat through the first couple dances completely blank to what they were doing my only worry was Y/N and when her name was finally called I watched her as she lost herself to her song. The way her body moved to the rhythm an idiot would be the only one who couldn't tell she was made for this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa35f2d0e909f87815fda1fd1a4224d"She finished flawlessly when the music stopped. I watched silently as she bowed and exited the room. The minute the door closed I finally spoke. "Number 489 is a must." I had shocked everyone with my sudden outburst even my manager jumped next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0e4d0b2af7074728ba06c1553e8c66""Why do you think so Yoongi?" SungDeuk asked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32c6ee3879fd0c5fef31782098069f8a""You saw it just as I did. She is something our group needs. She can quickly pick up choreography and her individual dance was top class. She is what we are looking for." I made my case and sat silently as the others talked among themselves. After a minute they finally spoke to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="054809cd215c1ef9eee0f83e083c6b4f""If you think she has what it takes then..." I stuck my hand up to cut them off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c12f0bf9004340a86f07c95eac4947e""She doesn't just have what it takes, she has what we need. She is needed." I said before slowly getting out of my chair to go and see Y/N to tell her the good news myself. My team needed Y/N just as much as I did and I couldn't hold back another minute./p 


	9. A Song Just You

**His POV**

I wondered the halls looking in every room until I finally found it. Y/N was sitting up against the wall with her head laying on another girl's shoulder. I know her name but now she isn't what is important to me. If I hesitate then my boldness will disappear and I probably won't get another chance like the fated one at the grocery store. I pull my bucket hat lower to hide my face from the others in the room. I hear whispers all around me but I try to tune them out as I quickly walk up to Y/N.

"Can I help you?" Her friend asked me.

I ignored her as Y/N finally looked up at me. What I did next was pure stupidity I will admit but I wonder if I had a choice. I didn't answer her friend instead I reached down and grabbed Y/N's bag and threw the strap over my shoulder before I reached down and gripped her wrist in my hand and gently pulled her up "Follow me." I didn't give her time to ague before I started pulling her behind me.

"Yah! Where are you taking her asshole?" I could see her friend start to follow us but I had already made it to the door. I gave the guard a nod and he instantly forced her to stop. "Yah! Y/N!" I felt sorry for the body guard who was now receiving a very stern cussing out. The thought however did make me giggle a bit. The image of someone so small as Y/n's friend trying to intimidate someone as big as a semi-truck was very funny when you pictured it.

Y/N either allowed me to drag her or was too shocked to react to my actions because she didn't seem to be fighting me not until we were almost outside. "Hey, where are you taking me and who the hell are you?" She came to an abrupt stop making me stumble back towards her a bit. I turned to her and tugged her wrist gently trying to tell her to keep following me but she refused to move.

I let out a huff and instantly my heart started racing. If I didn't tell her who I was she could freak out and leave and then all was lost. My mind was busy playing tricks with my heart. It was saying all the things that could go wrong at this moment if I did decide to reveal myself. I peeked at Y/N through the small crease between my bucket hat and mask and she stood in front of me with a look of confusion on her face. It was now or never. _Please accept me!_

 **Your POV**

You watched as the man in front of you seemed to be battling with himself. Your shock was starting to change to confusion and slowly melting into frustration. This man had basically just kidnapped you and he had the balls to not even answer your questions. It frustrated you to say the less.

Finally, after a while it seemed he had finally made up his mind. You watched as he slowly raised his free hand to remove the bucket hat he was wearing. You were thrown back into confusion as you looked the man up and down. He said nothing as you observed him. As you looked your eyes met and your mind snapped into recognition. His eyes looked like the sky right after the storm. Only one name came to your mind as you slowly cocked your head in his direction "Min Yoon Gi?"

"Yea, it's me." He said before pulling down his mask and sending one of his gummy childlike smiles in your direction. Your face instantly heated up upon seeing it. "I didn't mean to scare you." He hung his head low.

"What are you doing here?" You asked. The confusion was slowly starting to completely fog your mind as you racked your mind trying to find your own answers to the million questions running through your mind.

"I told you I was part of a group, didn't I?" He took his free hand and started to nervously rub the back of his neck. You couldn't help but find it a little cute.

"That's right, you said you were a rapper." You silently cursed yourself for forgetting such a thing. You hoped he didn't think you weren't paying attention when he had talked to you last. "Wait, does that mean the auditions are for your group?" You asked finally making a logical connection for once.

"Yea!" He said to you excitedly. You couldn't hold your giggle back at his childish side. You tried to hide it behind your hand but you knew you had failed the minute you saw his pale skin turn a bright pink under your gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just realized I never introduced myself, my name is L/N Y/N!" you said feeling slightly guilty you had skipped this step. He turned his head from you and you saw a crooked grin lift his lips before he turned back to you. He released your wrist that you had forgotten he still had in his grasp and shoved his hand in your direction.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N!" he lightly shook your hand. You couldn't help but feel that familiar shock like you did when your hands met at the store but you tried not to think about it. All you could think about was how easily his hand seemed to fit into yours'. You mentally shooed off your thoughts and found yourself shocked at your mentality. You barely knew this man but for some reason you felt you knew him your whole life.

You were comfortable around him. Your whole life meeting new people was always anxiety inducing but this man has even touched you and besides the small shocks you think you feel you were far from your regular self. You stared into the man's face in front of you and tried to rack your brain on if you had met him before. Your gut told you that it was more than possible but besides the store your mind couldn't bring up another time. You were about to ask the awkward question that had been eating at you when you heard your name being called from behind you.

Before you could stop it, your friend Krystal bounded at full speed into you wrapping you tightly in her arms "Y/N, there you are. Did you get the good news?" She looked at you smiling from ear to ear. You tried to be angry at her for interrupting your train of thought but her excitement made you nothing but curious.

"What good news?" you asked smiling back at her. Krystal's moods were always contagious and as hard as you tried to fight it you always ended up mocking her sooner or later.

"You made the team!" She shouted while bouncing up and down. You couldn't contain your excitement just as much as your friend. You hadn't wanted to make it but it was great news that you had. You spent a minute jumping in happiness with her before your face fell suddenly.

"What? No, I can't." You said as you remembered the reason why you didn't want the part in the first place. You had done this audition without your step father's permission. Making it only meant you had to own up to your sin which made you shake at the endless possibilities of punishment that awaited you. As you stood stiff you were turned to face someone. Their features were lost to you in your fog of fear.

"Y/N, we need you." Yoongi's voice hit your ears but it wasn't enough to pull you out of the nightmares your brain was playing out.

"I can't, I can't." You said as you violently shook your head. Your chest started to get tight and your breathing was practically none existent. You were trying to gasp for air but none was there to grasp. Your fear instantly grew as tears started to fall from your face. You where instantly pressed into someone's chest and it took you a minute for you to realize they were hugging you. This did nothing but make your panic worse until they slowly started to stroke your hair.

"Shhh…it's ok Y/N. Do you hear my heartbeat? You need to let it calm you. Concentrate on it. Use it to ground yourself." The instructions hitting your ears felt like a light in a deep fog. You found hope in them as you slowly nodded your head and tried to clear your mind enough to hear what you were searching for. After a minute the beat hit your ears. The first thought that came to your mind was it was like the beat of a drum and as you listened you tighten your grip on whoever was holding you. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to be lost in the tune you were hearing.

 **His POV**

She was having a panic attack. I knew them well. I tried my best to shake her out of it but the only option I had was to try and help her ground herself. I fiddled in my pockets and cursed when I remembered I had left my music player and phone in the practice room this morning. I looked around me frantically trying to find any way I could help her but found nothing. Her friend was freaking out which was only making matters worse.

Just when I thought all options were gone I remembered something my mother use to do when my panic attacks would pull me under. I didn't think about it as I wrapped her small shaking figure in my arms. She tensed up at first but as I started stroking her hair and giving her my mother's instructions she seemed to relax. I felt her nuzzle her ear against my chest which made my whole-body tremble with happiness. I tried to ignore the fact that I was finally holding Y/N. I am not a heartless man. She needed help and my feelings needed to take a back seat.

After a while she finally relaxed all the way and I felt her start to collapse. I quickly caught her before she could fall. I held her in my arms bridal style as I moved her tear soaked hair out of her face. Her eyes slightly opened as she sent a weak smile to me. My heart sped up in my chest. Even tear soaked and puffy Y/N's face was beautiful. I ached at seeing her so upset but I couldn't help but feel happy that that smile was meant for me alone. I couldn't help but wonder if my thought was selfish or rude with what had just happened. I should feel guilty, right, but I didn't.

She opened her mouth and spoke but her words were quite from being so weak. I leaned my head towards her lips "Your heart sounds like a song." She said before finally giving into the tiredness her body was feeling. I smiled bigger than I ever had before.

"A song just for you." I whispered being sure no one could hear me as I gently fixed my grip on Y/N and went to take her where she could rest.


	10. Fear

You shifted only to have something soft cover your face. You felt weak and disoriented from your panic attack earlier. You weakly raised your hand to remove the object from your vision. You grasped what felt like cloth in your hand and felt yourself shake when you did. You continued to fight with the fabric but it wasn't one to be moved easily. You suddenly were surprised at the sound of laughter. Whatever you were laying on was wiggling in beat with it. You lifted your head up and blinked away the sleepy to see a man above you laughing.

You jumped and screamed causing yourself to fall in the floor. You felt your heart pound against your chest as you tried your best to scoot away from the laughing man just in front of you. You scooted quickly until your back hit a wall that was behind you.

"What the hell Taehyung? I told you not to scare her." You heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm sorry she tickled me." You assumed this was the one the other called Taehyung. You breathed in and out to calm yourself. As you were trying to catch your breath a familiar face was instantly in front of you.

"Y/N, calm down. It's just me Min Yoongi. Do you remember me?" His voice seemed to bring you instant calm. It was sweet and deep at the same time. You don't know what came over you but before you could think you clung to him. Wrapping him in a hug. Your breathing finally calmed as he mimicked your action.

"Yoongi, where am I?" You questioned. The last thing you remembered was standing in the hallway with him and Krystal when suddenly you felt pain and then someone was playing some sort of music. Everything was black after that. "OMG, where's Krystal?" You said suddenly pulling yourself away from Yoongi and quickly searching around the room you were in. You couldn't find her anywhere.

"Calm down, Y/N, she went with my group members to get you a drink for when you woke up. She should be back soon." He smiled at you with that signature gummy smile. You couldn't help but smile back. "Ok let's get you off the floor. Be careful though I am sure you are still weak." He moved to wrap his arms around your waist but you stopped him. You had been weaker than this before and didn't need the help of others you were sure you could make it now. He frowned a bit at your resistance but backed away as you wanted. That didn't stop him from sticking close to you if needed.

You used the wall behind you to help lift yourself and stood for a moment trying to gain your footing before slowly moving away from it. There was no joke to how dizzy the action made you but you closed your eyes and tried to steady the spinning room. You felt queasy at the motion but after a bit it stopped. You sent a sweet smile in Yoongi's direction who had his arms out ready to catch you if you needed. You ignored his gesture and made your way over to the set of chairs in front of you.

You sat down easily to avoid making yourself dizzy again and put your head in your hands. You rubbed your temples trying to relieve the slight headache you were feeling. As you stared at the floor a hand was moved into your vision. It quickly opened revealing two white pain relievers. You looked up at the owner shocked it wasn't Yoongi.

"Hyung said you will need these. Here is some water." You instantly recognized the man as the one Yoongi called Taehyung. He sent you a big boxy smile that made you want to giggle. He seemed sweet like Yoongi but maybe more innocent. He seemed very young compared. You gladly took the pills from his hand and sipped the water to get them down.

"Thank you." You said after finally taking the medication.

"I am sorry to have scared you earlier. My name is Taehyung. I am in the group with Yoongi-hyung. He says you are going to be our backup dancer. That's great." Taehyung seemed to be very talkative. You looked behind him not meaning to tune him out but you had realized that Yoongi wasn't in the room anymore.

"Taehyung, where did Yoongi go?" You asked interrupting Taehyung. He instantly stopped talking to look around. He looked just as confused as you to find he wasn't around anymore but then he turned to you.

"Oh, he went to get my team mates and your friend." He said as if he had just remembered. You giggled at his expression. You slumped in your chair and leaned your head back. You suddenly jumped up and frantically felt around for your phone.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asked cocking his head to the side. You met his gaze eyes wide.

"Where is my phone?" You asked while you continued to pat yourself down only to feel it wasn't anywhere on your person.

"I think your friend has it." Taehyung said but the fact didn't calm you. You looked around the room for any sign of a clock but found none.

"What time is it Taehyung." You asked him while you frantically shook him by the shoulders. You didn't mean to take your frustrations out on him but he was the only person there. You silently apologized to him in your head. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"it's 4:30pm, why?" He asked but you didn't have time to answer. You quickly ran from the room and down the hall. You hoped the way you had taken was the way to the exit. You were already 20 minutes late to be home. You were too busy running or you would be having another attack. You took hallway after hallway and felt you were running in circles when you heard laughing coming from the hallway to the left of you. You took the sharp turn and bumped into something hard knocking you down on the ground.

"Y/N, are you ok?" You heard Krystal say.

"Did Taehyung do something to you?" Yoongi asked worriedly. A hand leaned down to help you up but you ignored it as you lifted and ran straight over to Krystal. You quickly scanned each face around you before wordlessly patting Krystal's pockets making her ask over and over what you thought you were doing. Your phone wasn't in her pockets so you quickly started looking through her endless pit of a bag.

"What are you doing crazy woman?" She asked you snatching her bag back from your grasp.

"Phone?" You said shakily still trying to catch your breath from running. You watched as Yoongi pulled your phone out of his pocket and grabbed it from him. You lit up the screen and breathed easy to see there was no messages yet but you turned the screen towards Krystal and pointed at the time.

"Shit." She exclaimed shocking everyone even you with her outburst. She bowed at everyone around you and thanked them for their help before grabbing your wrist and starting to run toward the exit with you behind her. You used your free hand to wave behind you at the group of people and Yoongi mostly. You were yanked back suddenly when someone grabbed your other wrist stopping you and Krystal in your tracks.

"What's wrong?" Yoongi's voice sounded alarmed and it made your heart cringe. You eyed his hand that had a death grip on your wrist. You met his eyes with your own and then looked away in shame. You didn't want to lie to him. You were tired of lying.

 **His POV**

She was running away again. I don't know why I did it but I stopped her. She had fear in her eyes. I know all too well how that feels. I watched as she bit her lip and looked away leaving my question unanswered. It hurt. I could tell she was trying her best not to tell me something. Of course she wouldn't, we aren't friends. I had let such a thing slip my mind again. My heart aches.

"Let go, we have to go, you won't understand." Her friend said blocking my field of vision from Y/N. I gave her an angry look. I didn't ask her. My question was meant for Y/N. I tugged at her wrist only to have her friend tug back. I was lost in the battle until I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I screamed snapping my head back at them. Jimin jumped back at my angry response. I am sorry Jimin but you just can't understand right now.

"Hyung, you need to let go." He said finding the strength to challenge me regardless of my anger.

"Please, Yoongi, I have to go." Y/N's voice hit my ears shaking my anger away suddenly. I let go of her wrist and watched as her friend dragged her away from me. Once again, she was going to be gone. My heart was pounding loudly with each step she took.

"I put my number in your phone." I shouted after her down the hall. She seemed to have heard me as she turned to face me giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I look forward to calling you." She said before her friend dragged her around the corner and they disappeared from my sight. Did she say she will call me? I wondered if I heard her right. All the same I turned around and pumped my fist in victory. Once I opened my eyes I was met with the confused faces of my team mates.

"Yoongi, what is wrong with you?" Namjoon asked as embarrassed at seeing me as I felt getting caught. I slowly walked past them giving a nervous giggle. I quickly made my way back to the practice room. I had to get Taehyung's phone because of course I didn't give her my actual number, given the failed text from earlier. Maybe I can trick the younger member into switching me numbers until I can change mine. I didn't care she said she would talk to me. My heart felt as if it was about to burst. Maybe I was finally getting the chance I always wanted.


	11. Just Light Conversation

**Your POV**

You and Krystal had rushed to get back to school. You changed back into your school clothes. One of the members named Jungkook had ran to meet you with your bag. Apparently, you had left it with Taehyung in the room. You stood outside the college waiting patiently for your step father's driver to finally show up. You pulled the hood of your jacket over your head and cuddled your knees trying to stay warm. You could stay in the building but if the driver came and didn't see you then your step father would certainly have something to say.

You looked at the clock on your phone and it said you still had two minutes until they showed up. Out of boredom you went to text Krystal to make sure she had made it home ok, but you laughed at your own forgetfulness. Krystal had run to see Jackson to tell him the good news of her becoming an idol groups' backup dancer. Of course, you knew she would leave out the fact she wasn't on the main team but part of the stand-ins if one were needed but you had to admit the thought of doing something like this with her excited you. You just didn't know how such a thing would possibly be approved by your step father.

You slowly scrolled through your contacts, of course they were nothing but family and Krystal. You scrolled until you saw a name you hadn't seen before.

 **Suga**

You cocked your head and looked at the name. You had never heard it before. You wondered who it could be. Before you could think more, you pressed the call button.

 ** _Hello?_**

 ** _Hello, I was just wondering who this was. I found your number in my phone._**

 ** _Oh, Y/N. This is Tae…_**

Before the person on the other line could finish you heard a loud scuffling noise in your ear. Someone grumbled quietly before someone different came on the phone.

 ** _Hello, hello?_**

 ** _Hellooo, who is this?_**

 ** _Is this Y/N?_**

 ** _Yes, now who is this?_**

 ** _It's me, Min Yoongi._**

A sudden realization hit you as you remembered him saying he had put his number in your phone. You let out a sigh of relief.

 ** _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize the name._**

 ** _Oh, really, what name did I put?_**

 ** _You put Suga._**

You heard him huff and couldn't help but giggle at the obvious frustration he was letting you hear.

 ** _Sorry, Suga is my stage name. You can change it. I mean if you want. I didn't realize I had…_**

You laughed at his cute rambling.

 ** _It's fine really. So Suga, huh?_**

 ** _Yea I know._**

You couldn't help but smile. It was obvious he thought you found the name funny just like in the store with his eyeliner.

 ** _What? I think it is a good stage name._**

 ** _Re…Really?_**

 ** _Yea, I mean it kind of fits you perfectly._**

You couldn't understand why you were blushing, but you didn't have time to wonder as the driver's car came in view down the street.

 ** _Sug…I mean Min Yoongi, I have to go. Can I call you back later?_**

 ** _Later, oh, yea sure. I look forward to it._**

You smiled and said goodbye as you quickly hung up the phone. You stood up sighing and moved closer to the curb, so the car wouldn't have much trouble picking you up. You pulled your bag higher on your shoulder and opened the back door to get in. Immediately you stopped as you saw your step father sitting silently in the back.

You were frozen stiff. Your head swam with questions and your nerves were making you sick to your stomach. One thought kept playing in your head. He has somehow found out what you did. You looked the back of the car up and down for any sort of things he could use to punish you with. Finally, after a minute he spoke.

"It's cold girl, get in the car." You stopped yourself from thinking ugly thoughts by taking a quick breath but the thought to run was overwhelming. You fought it as you quickly took off your bag and slowly made your way into the spot next to him. He was silent as he looked through some papers. You closed the car door behind you and jumped as it clicked closed.

"Um…Father what a surprise." You didn't realize how dry your mouth was until you finally spoke. Your nerves were getting worse by the minute and you were trying your hardest to keep from having another panic episode. You were telling yourself to be calm and it was working until you saw your step father look at you suddenly. You searched his face for any clue as to what he was feeling but of course it was stone and void of any emotion.

"We have something to discuss, girl." His words make you shiver.

You couldn't stop thinking this had something to do with the phone call you had listened in on. "Of course, Father."

 **Suga's POV**

"Hyung, you hit too hard." Taehyung said beside me when I finally took my hand off his mouth. He had almost ruined everything so yea I might have punched him.

"Sorry." I couldn't stop smiling. Y/N had said my stage name fits me. Does that mean she thought I was sweet? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts before I ended up giving myself false hope.

"Sorry, I think you left a bruise. I'm telling Jin-hyung you hit me." Taehyung moped. He waited for any reaction from me, but I was too far gone into my own thoughts.

"Tae, I am borrowing your phone." I said before getting up and walking slowly out the door in a daze.

"Hyung, don't play with me. I need my phone. Where are you going?" I could hear Taehyung scream after me, but I just kept walking. My head was too clouded. I needed to wait for her to call back. Hopefully it would be soon. "AHHHH, HYUNG…. I AM TELLING JIN-HYUNG."

 **BTS POV**

Jin walked up behind the screaming child that was Taehyung. "What's wrong?" He had heard him yell his name and came back from the locker rooms just to find him screaming at no one.

"AH, Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung ran off with my phone. Can you help me get it back?" Taehyung said while gripping tightly to Jin's shirt and lightly shaking him. Jin was shocked none the less but once he took a second to think the situation over he burst out laughing. "Yah, it's not funny, hel…" Taehyung stopped talking as Jin quickly quit laughing and looked angrily his way.

"Who is the younger one?" Jin asked pulling on Tae's ear roughly.

"You, You!" Tae said trying to find a position in which to not give Jin as much hold on his poor ear.

"Did you do wrong?" Jin asked quickly twisting Tae's ear slightly.

"Yes, Ah, Yes. Hyung please." Taehyung was hurting but he knew Jin was just playing with him. Jin liked being the oldest as much as he tries to hide it. It gave him reason to pick on and tease the other members. Especially himself and Jungkook. Jin quickly let go and Taehyung rubbed his slightly sore ear.

Jin knew Yoongi had used Taehyung's number instead of his when he gave that girl from earlier his number. He had questioned the reason why, but it wasn't hard to understand even for someone like him. The way he stared at the girl and the way he had not wanted to let her go when she was trying to leave. He ruffled the younger's hair and wrapped him in a playful head lock. "Come with me Taehyungie, I will tell you of something called love." He released Taehyung and couldn't help but laughing hysterically again at the confused look on his face. He left him behind as he went down the hallway still laughing.

Taehyung stood behind beyond confused. He quickly scratched his head before finally following the laughing Jin. "Wait Hyung, what does love have to do with getting my phone back?"


	12. Dirty Business

**Your POV**

You played with the strap of your school bag in your nervousness. You feared the worst and your brain was sure to remind you of what that could mean. "How were your classes?" You step father's voice rang in your ears like nails on a chalkboard only making you sweat more than you already were.

"They were as they usually are father." You said as you looked out the window. You didn't want to let him see the stress you were in. It would only fuel him to be angry.

"I assume your grades are well." He said again. You chanced a small glance in his direction. You weren't imagining it anymore. He was acting different. He was acting human towards you. The thought alone only made you more scared. Even though he had controlled himself towards you lately doesn't mean he won't snap again soon.

"Yes, father." You couldn't hide the confusion in your voice. He stopped typing on his laptop and turned to stare back at you. You knew he could tell you were suspicious even if you tried to hide it. You cursed your shaky voice for giving away your inner most feelings to his view.

"As I expect from you." He said before slowly turning his attention back to his work.

"Yes father." You couldn't control your emotions anymore. "What was it you wanted to discuss?" You asked. You jumped as he quickly slammed the lid of his laptop closed. Without saying a word, he shoved some papers in your direction.

"Read it well girl, then sign it." He said before once again ignoring you to start checking his phone.

Your eyes skimmed the pages. You could tell it was a contract, the business classes he had forced you to take had taught you enough to know that. Other than what type of document it was you couldn't tell what it meant in terms of you. Your name was plastered all over it. "What is this supposed to mean?" You asked after the task of trying to figure it out yourself did nothing but cause you a headache.

"It's a contract, stupid girl." He said still refusing to look in your direction.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" You were shocked at your rudeness, but he had frustrated you to such a point.

"It means that our company is merging with another and you have a role to play in it." He said looking at you finally, but the look told you that you had angered him with your disrespect. You didn't feel guilty, but history proved that sucking it up and acting as you were supposed to made for a better day.

"I apologize father, but what role is it I am to play?" you asked sweetly hoping it would alleviate some of his anger. It seemed to have an opposite effect than you had hoped as he snatched the papers from your hands and quickly flipped through a couple until he found the one he was searching for. He then shoved them back in your direction.

 **Y/N will agree to the merger as needed by her shareholder portion of her father's company. Y/N will then act as company representative for both companies while working with the main shareholder of Lee Company, Lee Ji-Young. She will halt all schooling and other activities until the above shareholder has given his portion of agreement to the merger of the companies as well. She will agree to the terms without fail and accomplish any task that is needed to get the merger to happen. This is non-negotiable.**

Your step father waited until you finished reading the page he had given you. "I see I will have to explain further." He said as he sighed out of frustration and prepared to tell you what all this meant. "Before your idiot of a father died he bought a share of his company to put in your name if anything were to happen to him, you and your mother would still have a line to the company through this action. I can't imagine what he was thinking but it happened regardless. I have done mergers in the past with other companies with the help of your mother since you were underage but now that you are of age the responsibility is yours to handle." You could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Lee's company is in danger of financial ruin, but I see a lot of potential in such a business as his that is why I want to own it. He has agreed to my terms but like your father he too is a moron. He gave a large portion of his company to his son. His son has yet to agree to the terms I have sent him, and the merger will not happen without both his and your signature." You started to feel your chest tighten. The words he was speaking was starting to make sense to you and you was beyond nervous to find out if what you thought was correct.

"So that means…" You let your words linger for a moment as he went silent. The silence was deafening. Your heart was beating in your ears as you feared his next words.

"That means that you will now work for me in convincing him to agree. You will do whatever it takes as a silent representative to get his answer to be yes." You gulped when he finished. A million things ran through your head.

"So, you want me to trick him into giving his father and you permission to merge the company?" You knew your step father was a dirty person, but you didn't know that it was this bad. "You said mother did this job while I was too young. Did she have to do the same?"

"Your mother did what she was told, just as I am expecting you to do." He hissed in your direction. You could see the anger in his eyes.

"What about my classes and dancing?" You asked.

"It says both will stop until you have done what is needed of you. I have already contacted school to tell them you were taking time off and I cancelled your dance lessons last night." He said sending you an evil smile. He had taken everything away from you. He had made sure you had no right to refuse. You couldn't help but feel angry. He had done so much to you since coming into your life, but this was beyond too much.

You dropped your head in anger and gritted your teeth together trying to control yourself from having an outburst. "I won't…" You went to tell him how you felt but before you could get it out you were crushed to the seat behind you as he gripped your throat tightly in his hands. He was cutting off your air supply and you were trying so hard to fight him off, but you couldn't manage to overpower him.

"You will take the job, you will befriend the boy any way possible, and you will do whatever it takes to make him agree. Do I make myself clear girl?" He hissed at your through gritted teeth. You could do nothing but shake your head in agreement. The look in his eyes was one of murder if you dared to disobey him. He tightened his grip suddenly then released you just as quick. You gasped the air around you back into your lungs, but it only made you cough. The action set your poor throat on fire. It felt like he may have broken your windpipe. He reached into his pocket and laid a pen on the papers that were now abandoned on your lap. "Sign them." He said before straightening his suit jacket.

Your eyes were turning sore as you tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall. You refused to let this man see you cry. You refused to show him the pain he loved to see you in. You quickly picked the pen up and signed the contract fearing what he might do if you didn't. As soon as your signature was done he snatched the papers from you and put them in his suit case locking it. He was a monster. There was no human bone in this man's body and you were more than sure of such a thing now.

Soon the car stopped at a stop light. You didn't even give your actions a second thought as you opened the door and ran. You could hear him scream for you to come back but you ignored it as you just kept running you knew he wouldn't dare to come after you in public. You ran from the man who acted like he owned you. You hated him. He had taken something that your father had left as a means to help you and twisted it into something evil and soiled and you hated him for that. You needed to get away, far away for just awhile, but where could you go.

You ignored the pain in your chest as you wiped the tears that were blurring your vision. You had signed the contract, but you weren't going to just do as you were told anymore. You didn't know where to go that he couldn't find you but for now all you could do was run.


	13. Worry

**Your POV**

You had run, for the first time in your life you had let your body take over your actions. You knew you couldn't go home. If you even tried you knew there would be hell to pay. You crouched down in the middle of the sidewalk making people curse you and yell. You didn't care, you were a mess. You kept scolding yourself for not running before signing the papers. You hated yourself for letting him use your fear against you.

You moved your shaking hand to your throat, it hurt so bad to even touch it. Your sobs came out raspy and broken. You were trying to calm yourself down when a stranger bumped into you making you fall on the concrete hard. Your hands taking the worst of the tumble. They were now scratched and bleeding. You forgot your pain for now as you got up out of others way and moved into a nearby alley.

You laid your back against the cold bricks and slid down slowly feeling it scrap your back when your jacket and shirt lifted a bit on the way down it. You pulled your knees up to your chest trying to create some warmth. As you were running you hadn't noticed just how windy and cold it had gotten but now that you were sitting still it was very evident. You shivered, not knowing if the shutters were from you being cold or the crying you were doing.

You weren't sure if you regretted it, you weren't even sure what was more regretful, running away or letting your monster of a step father have his way once again. You liked to think of yourself as strong but when it came to that man, he could reduce your confidence in an instant leaving you nothing more than a crying baby. As you sat there you were pulled away from your emotions when a loud roar hit your ears. "Great, it's going to rain." You said as you pulled your hood over your head.

Just as you thought about how unlucky you were you started to feel the first cold raindrops hit your already chilly hands. You couldn't stay out here like this. You moved your shoulder bag over in front of you and you searched for your phone. You clicked on the name and prayed they would answer. The multiple rings hit your ears, but it was no good. Krystal was probably too busy with Jackson to even hear her phone. The rain was coming down hard now, you were already soaked in no time. You moved further into the dark alley trying to find any shelter you could as you pressed dial on your phone hoping this time would not be like the last.

 **His POV**

After leaving Taehyung behind screaming like a baby over his phone, I had gone into the studio. Namjoon had come in as well to ask me to listen to a beat he had gotten from Pdogg asking if I had lyrics to go with it. Of course, he knew I would have notebooks worth. We sat close together with the beat blasting as we flipped page after page. This new album was set to debut soon and even though we had some good tracks already we still needed that title track to really make it pop.

This was our third album release but only our second mini album. It had been titled School Luv Affair. I couldn't help now thinking of the irony of the title. Now that Y/N was back around it seemed a bit more realistic of a title to me. With her in my mind I stood up and walked to my desk. I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a notebook that had dust on it and the pages were yellowing and tearing apart. I blew on the cover making the dust fly around me. I coughed as some got in my throat.

Namjoon looked at me with his eyebrows creased in confusion. "What's that?" He asked unable to stop his curiosity.

"It's a notebook filled with poems I wrote in my last year of middle school." I said as I carefully flipped the fragile pages searching for the one page that I needed. I smiled wide as I found it. Namjoon moved closer to me to see what was written on the page. My mind was already somewhere else.

 _I watched as she giggled to her friend. She didn't talk to anyone else just this one girl. I haven't stopped watching her since day one. Of course, she wouldn't notice me. I couldn't blame her, I hadn't really done anything to be worthy of her glance. I couldn't help wishing she would though. Wishes can't just be granted I have learned. If you want something you have to work for it. I sat day dreaming like I always do. Y/N knew who I was in my dreams unlike in reality. I wasn't just a stranger that was too scared to say anything. I was Min Yoon Gi, the guy she laughs because of, the boy who was brave enough to speak to her. My dreams were better._

 _"_ _Yooki, are you asleep?" Suddenly, I felt a smack to the back of my head which worked to bring me back to myself again._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I was listening." I said before looking up and being ashamed to see my teacher looming over me tapping her toe on the titled floor._

 _"_ _Yooki…"_

 _"_ _Actually…" I started to cut her off. I hated how she always got my name wrong. I was trying to correct her when she slammed her pointer on my desk making me jump in shock. I looked at the end of her pointer that was now making the page of my notebook crumble._

 _"_ _This doesn't seem to be class notes. Since you would rather write this and sleep in my class instead of paying attention why don't you share this with the rest of the us." My mouth hung open. I couldn't read those words out loud, I could already see me being the butt of everyone's joke after they heard it. "We're waiting." She said scooting the notebook towards me and crossing her arms in front of her._

 _I stood up shakily as I fought my stutter to read the words on the paper. Sweat dripped from my head. God, I want to die._

 _"_ _I want to be your man,_

 _I'm hungry for your love,_

 _I want to be your man,_

 _I will have you, just watch."_

 _My face flushed red as the class exploded into laughter. The teacher tried to quiet them down, but it wasn't happening. That ass Jackson was on the floor rolling in laughter making everyone laugh harder. I quickly sat down and turned my red face towards the window that I sat next to silently wishing I could jump out it. My gaze landed on her reflection. Everyone around her was still laughing but was I wrong to think she was looking at me with pity on her face. Why didn't she laugh with the others? I buried my head on my desk falling asleep for the rest of the class._

The memory now didn't have the same feeling as it did then. I remember only being embarrassed and broken. I decided from that day on that I would not do anything else that made me stick out. I still wonder why she never laughed. "This is good, why don't we get the others and…" Namjoon started to say but was halted in his words as a ringtone started blaring loudly. "You still have Tae's phone, you know that boy will go crazy without it right?" He said making me chuckle.

I lifted the phone to see who it was calling. My chest squeezed when the name finally registered in my mind. I quickly motioned for Namjoon to be quiet. His eyebrows creased again before he finally got the hint and held up his hands in a surrender motion and quietly left the room. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I hit the green button to answer the call. "Hey, Y/N." My voice squeaked from the excitement I felt and I instantly facepalmed myself from the embarrassment.

"Min Yoongi, I am s-so s-so-sorry to call y-you like t-th-this but I…" Her voice was shaky and broken and I felt the instant panic well up in me. The sound of her voice made my chest tighten.

"Y/N, what's going on?" I asked my voice now just as shaky as her own.

"I-I need he-help. I-I ha-have no one el-else to call." I could hear her tears through the phone. She didn't even have to finish the sentence before I had left my chair and ran as fast as I could down the hallway searching for the one person I knew could take me to her. I listened to her cracking words which seemed to propel me forward. It didn't take me long to burst into our team practice room. I knew he would be there.

"Where are you Y/N?" I asked as the others in the room ran up to me worried of my expression alone.

"I am about thirty minutes to Daegu, I know i-it is as-asking a lot, but I do-don't know what to do." I grabbed Jin's arm and squeezed hard, he winced at the pain but didn't ask questions. I mouthed the word keys to him and he ran to find them. I had my license, but I know I couldn't drive on my own in this state of panic

"Y/N, it's fine. I am coming to get you, but I need you to tell me exactly where you are." I ran my hand through my short hair. I was watching the locker room door waiting anxiously for Jin to show himself again.

"I-I don't k-know where I am. I-I am in an alley." She sounded so unlike herself. She sounded so small and my heart ached. Jin came back swinging the keys for me to view. I didn't wait for him as I ran from the room to go to the car.

"Y/N take pictures of where you are." I knew if I could just see where she was I could find her without any trouble.

"Ho-Hold on." She stuttered. I had finally made it to the front door. The wind and rain hit me making me shiver my heart dropped at the thought of her being out in this cold by herself. I had just realized that in my worry I had forgotten my coat. Jin came running out the door shortly after and shoved a bundle of cloth into my arms. I gave him a quizzical look.

"You need a coat, don't want you getting sick now do we?" He said as he clicked the button to unlock the car doors. I smiled at his motherly tone as I put my jacket on as best I could before getting in the car beside him. "Where are we going?" He asked as the engine roared to life.

"Just head towards Daegu." I said quickly. He suddenly turned his head towards me a look of shock on his face.

"Yoongi, Daegu is over an hour away from us." He said as he slowly backed out of the parking space.

"Hyung I know, but please just get there." I looked at him pleading him with my eyes. His face softened upon seeing my expression.

"Right, off we go then." He said as he drove into the street. Jin had been to my home a couple of times since we met so he knew the way to my hometown well enough. I silently thanked him for not questioning me. He knew that to me this was important and that was all he needed to know. It didn't take long for Tae's phone to bing in my ear telling me it had a text. I pulled the phone from my ear to see that it was from Y/N. I quickly opened them as I put her on speaker. I could hear her shivering.

I swiped through the pictures, but they were too blurry for me to even make them out. I frantically swiped through them all praying for just one good one. Finally, one picture popped up that wasn't as blurry as the others, it showed an alley way but just to the left was a sign that I would recognize anywhere. I closed out of the text and put the phone back to my ear. "Y/N I know where you are, don't move, I will be there in no time." I took the car's GPS and typed in the address I had known since I was a teen.

"P-P-please Yoongi, I am so cold." I could hear her teeth chattering and my pain hit its own peak. I just wanted to reach her. I needed to reach her. Jin heard the directions and started to weave in and out of traffic to try his best to get me there.

"Y/N don't worry I am coming. Do you hear me?" I didn't know if it would help but I prayed. I had never had reason to do such a thing in my life before until now. Tiny streams of tears ran down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried to wipe them away they just wouldn't stop. Jin noticed my distress and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I wanted to allow him to comfort me, but I knew I couldn't be calmed down until I got to where I needed to be.

"Y-Yes." She was shivering harder now. I hated hearing her like this. This wasn't the girl I grew up being invisible to. Where had that girl gone? The GPS told us we were now just twenty minutes away from her. I looked at my hyung in shock of his determination. He was doing so much for me right now and I knew I could do nothing to pay back such a kindness. He was so focused as he sped in and out of cars. The rain that pounded against the windshield showed to be no obstacle for him and I honestly found him scary at this moment. He looked like a white knight coming to save the princess.

Just as the GPS told us we would arrive in ten more minutes I heard the cruel beeps of the other line being disconnected in my ear. Panic rose in me again as I screamed her name over and over to the now black screen. "Her phone must have died, don't worry Yoongi, we are almost there." Jin said giving me a quick look of reassurance. I tried to let it comfort me as I shook my head in agreement. I stared out the window in front of me as I tried to control my breathing. I just needed to calm down because I knew falling apart right now was the last thing that needed to happen.

Finally, after what felt like forever we arrived at the place I was searching for. I didn't even wait for Jin to fully park the car as I jumped out. The building I had spent many nights in as a teen was just in front of me, but the club was not where I was heading. I looked around frantically with the picture up in front of me trying to find the angle in which it was taken. Once I found it my eyes fell on a dark alley across the street but as it did I was shocked to see a car parked in front of it. I quickly crossed the street with Jin following close behind me. As we moved around the car the sight that met me only served to worry me more.


	14. Too Late

***This is a work of fiction and I make no money from it***

 **WARNING: There is a violence warning. Read at your own risk.**

 **His POV**

I slapped away Jin's hand of my shoulder and ran up to her. She looked so pale and out of it. I felt my heart flinch with pain as I skidded in front of her. I took a quick glance at the two men who were helping her get to the car that was parked behind me. One acted as if it was his job to do things like this, but the other acted as if having Y/N touching him in this condition was burning his skin.

Y/N was soaked in water from the rain. It dripped off her like the sweat did that night I saw her dancing happily at the club. She was barely conscious. I ignored the men that were now telling me to move as I moved my hands to cup her rain soaked face in my hands. I lifted her head, so she was face to face with me. My hands were hot from the contact they had from her skin. She was running a fever.

Her eyes gently fluttered open and her beautiful eyes met my gaze. My heart stopped for a short moment as we stared at each other. I could tell she saw the distress written on my face, but I couldn't bare to hide it. She gave me a weak smile. She was trying to comfort me, but it was her who needed comforting. I had made it here too late.

"Yoongi, you came." Her weak voice felt like it was speaking volumes to me and as hard as I tried I couldn't shake that feeling. It was like her eyes were telling me something that I wasn't getting. I was beyond confused. Before I knew it, the older man that had treated Y/N like a disease a moment earlier had picked her up and left his friend free to push me out of their way. He grabbed the back of my coat roughly as I fought against him to see what the old man intended to do with Y/N.

Jin wasn't having it though, he came from behind me to force the man to let go. I took my chance he had given me and went back over to Y/N, who was now being cradled in the man's arms. He was none too happy with my interruption to him getting to the car once more. I ignored his angry words and pulled the hood away from Y/N's face. She was shivering now, and I knew the best thing for her was to let him take her to the car, so she could get warm, but I just didn't feel right about it.

"Y/N, are you ok?" I asked hoping she would give me some clue as to why this feeling of doom kept hitting me. I knew she knew the man. I had seen him more than once outside her house. What his connection is to her I hadn't tried to figure out. I didn't care now to ask. She moved her head weakly in a no motion, but it didn't match the words that came out of her mouth.

"Fine, I-I got l-lost, SSS-stupid me, right?" She again gave me a weak smile as I rubbed my hand across her hot cheek. I gave her a weak smile of my own fighting against the uneasiness I felt inside. The old man roughly used Y/N to push past me and the other man opened the door, so he could slide Y/N roughly into the back seat. She had just enough energy to hold her own head up as he shut the door then she let her head roll against the closed window.

I stared after her fighting the feeling that I should get her out. "Son, I don't know how you know my daughter, but I assure you she is fine. She just needs medicine and sleep." The old man's voice hit my ears stealing my attention. I watched as he wiped off his tailored suit as if it had been touched by the dirtiest thing in the world. This man was Y/N's father? I wonder why I had such a hard time believing that.

"What she needs is to be checked by a doctor." I was rude, but I didn't care. Something was off with this whole situation and I refused to not follow that feeling.

"Are you saying I don't know what my own daughter needs?" He said stepping up to me. He was trying to make himself intimidating but it wasn't working. Something told me this man was scary, but I had a stronger will than his right now. I opened my mouth to say something not too kind to him when I was cut off. Jin had stopped watching and decided to step in before I did something stupid that I couldn't take back.

"No sir, my friend is just worried about your daughter. He was in no way trying to question your pride as a father. I do hope you understand." Jin looked at me with his eyes wide and slowly uncovered my mouth. "Isn't that right, Yoongi?" He nudged me with his elbow and gave a nervous chuckle. So, this man rubbed Jin the wrong way too.

"I apologize." I said before giving him a slight bow. He huffed in annoyance and quickly made his way to the open door in the front of the car that the other man stood open for him.

"Yes, well, if you will excuse me, I have to see that my daughter gets what she needs." A shiver ran through me at the way he said that sentence. I let my eyes fall on Y/N's figure in the back as the other man closed the door and sped walked to get in the driver's seat. I could swear beyond the ghost of a smile, using what little energy to give me, she was crying. She moved her hand to press it against the window.

I had to move quickly before the car could take off. Our fingers had but a second to meet before she was pulled away from me. I stood there feeling worse than I had ever felt in years as I watched the car make its way towards our hometown. I was too late once again. She was reaching out to me and I hadn't made it in time. I felt sick to my stomach as the whole scene played over in my head.

"Don't worry Yoongi, I am sure her dad will take care of her." Jin said giving me a small smile trying to pull me to the direction the car was in, but my feet refused to move. I couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to chase that car down.

"You think so?" I asked making him stop trying to drag me along with him.

"Yoongi, it's her father. What is he going to do? Come on we got to get back, so we can finish the album." I tried to convince myself he was right, what could her father do? I don't know why so many horrible things popped in my head, but I forced a smile his way and shook them away as I made it to the car.

"You're right. Let's go." I said as I slowly slid in the car. I watched the rain fall outside my window as I kept seeing Y/N's face in my mind. She was asking for my help and I let her down. I couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Don't worry, her training starts next week. You will see she is just fine." Jin said as he drove us back to our company. I could do nothing but hum in agreement. I can't help feeling Jin was so wrong. Y/N has secrets and I was now more than determined to find out what they were.

 **Your POV**

You were crying hard now as your hand slid slowly down the fogged-up glass. He had found you. You didn't know how exactly, but he had. You were talking to Yoongi, praying for him to come when your phone went dead. You heard footsteps in the alleyway from where you were crouched trying to avoid as much of the rain and wind as you could. You had quickly come out into the open, thinking it was Yoongi. You shuttered when you recognized the figure that slowly stalked your way.

You felt a sting hit your cheek, knocking you to the ground. He left no time to recover before grabbing a handful of your wet hair. He stepped his heel into your back as he pulled your head up to look at him. You groaned from the pain that shot through your body. Your neck popped and ached from the angle which he had you in. The foot he had on your back was firmly pressing just below your rib cage making you cry out.

"Did you think you could run from me? You stupid girl." He spits in your face causing you to gag at the feel of his saliva slowly sliding down your cheek. This pain was nothing to what he had caused you to have before, but for some reason you felt yourself become weaker by the minute. You felt hot and the darkness started to overtake your sight. He kicked you swiftly in the side making you cough.

You refused to cry. You had wasted too many years giving this monster your tears, and you would be dead before you let him have anymore. Your side hurt but you doubted he had kicked you hard enough to break anything. You thanked God for small miracles as you heard someone clearing their throat. You watched your step father's driver walk over to you and place his hand on your forehead. "Sir, she is burning up." He looked at you with sympathy in his eyes, but you knew he would do nothing to go against the man that gave him the only paycheck he could make for his family.

"Help me get the girl in the car." You heard your step dad hiss as you were being lifted off the ground. He was angry that he had been stopped in his actions, but you knew he would stop upon hearing you had a fever. You being sick just made the punishments less fun for him you guessed, it had been that way since you were young. Being pulled from the ground made you lighter headed than you already were, and a wave of nausea hit you as the dizziness became too much to handle. You got sick.

Your step father dropped you as quickly as he could, but his driver leaned down beside your heaving body and held your hair back. Once you were done he used his handkerchief to wipe your mouth clean. "Th-thank y-you." You stuttered out. He gave you a slight nod as he put away the piece of cloth and once again helped your step father carry you. You moaned from the pain in your arms as they dragged you slowly out of the alley. Suddenly, they stopped, and you tried to fight the pain to stay awake.

Someone placed their hands on your face making your whole-body tingle with electricity. You couldn't help but smile at the familiar feeling. You looked up into his eyes. They were troubled and broken. The beautiful brown had been covered over by a complete black. It sent shivers down your spine. He had come. You had caused so much trouble to him, but he had made it. You looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him for help, and you could see the worry double on his face.

Just as quickly as he was there he was gone, and you were pulled into a bridal style hold. At first you snuggled into it hoping it was Yoongi that had grabbed you, but you frowned as the smell of your step father's cologne hit your nose. You let out a weak word trying to get Yoongi to hear you "H-Help."

You thought he had heard you when he came back into view again. He asked you if you were ok. You wanted so badly to reach out to him and tell him you were, but before you could say anything, you felt your step father push his knuckle into your rib. They were still hurting from where he had kicked you and you struggled not to wince. Once again you were forced to lie.

Yoongi must have believed your words because he backed off. You were put in the car and all you could do was cry. The rain silently hit the window next to your head as you forced your body to stare in the direction of Yoongi. You placed your hand on the window. You couldn't figure out why you had done it, but he didn't ignore it, he was just able to place his hand on the other side of yours before the car pulled away. ' _At least you came Yoongi, I am so thankful to you.'_ That was the last thought that came in your mind before you finally let yourself pass out.


	15. Pain and Dreams

**Your POV**

The next couple hours were a blur. Your consciousness kept slipping in and out due to the pain your body was in and your extremely high fever. You only saw flashes of scenes, ones you silently wished were dreams.

Your step father had indeed taken you home and not to see a doctor. You knew this because the driver had lifted you out of the back seat and thrown you over his shoulder which had jolted you awake because of the wave of pain. You kept your head down because you were way too weak to lift it. You knew you were home the minute the front step passed by your blurred vision. You were staring at the rocky grey concrete when you saw the small hand print that you had accidentally made when the stairs were freshly poured.

Your step father had smacked you for the mistake, but your mother had secretly paid the concrete workers not to cover it over. Instead she had put the date you all had moved into your new home. You have forever seen her precious accidental memory as a horrible reminder of the year your nightmare of a life started. It took no time for you to black out again.

The next time you woke up, you felt something warm on your head. It had served to distract you for a moment from the huge throbbing headache you now had. You winced as a warmer cloth contacted your sore ribs. "Oh child, I am sorry." Your mother's voice hit your ears. You tried to speak back to her, but you found your throat was now hurting ten times worse than it did before. You tried to lift your hand up to grab hers, but it was a foolish attempt. Your whole side vibrated with pain from your injury.

"Rest child, I am so sorry my girl." You wanted to tell your mother to stop the tears that were slowly running down her cheek, but a wave of dizziness hit you and you were dragged into the darkness again.

 **The Next Night**

The next time you woke up, you opened your weak eyes to complete darkness. You tried not to freak out. You forced your head to move despite the pain it caused. You quickly scanned where you were the best you could, your eyes fell on the only light you could find. It was your alarm clock; the flashes of memory came back to you. You remembered what all happened, and now knew you must be in your bedroom.

You tried to move but the pain was too much. Your throat was so sore that swallowing was a difficult task in itself. You were able to shift your body a bit but not too much before your hip lightly bumped into something. You heard a moan and saw movement out of the corner of your eye. Your eyes burned as the lamp beside your bed turned on without warning.

After adjusting to the light, your mother came into your view. "How are you feeling child?" She asked. You hated that look of concern in her eyes. You just wished you could tell her that none of this was her fault. She had married your step father, yes, this was a fact you hated, but you knew what her reason was. You understood her actions.

Your step father had started out a nice guy. He treated you and your mother well in the beginning. It didn't take long for you both to find out it was a faked act, but it was too late by then. Your mother had tried to get you both out years ago, but for some reason the plan had failed. You wished with everything you could help her. You allowed the pain to show on your face which silently answered your mother's question.

Your mother was still young, but the years of stress and sadness had taken its toll on her beauty. She bent down next to you and started running her fingers through your hair. "I wish I could do something to take your pain away." She started crying once more. You felt horrible, you hated her feeling so guilty.

She moved from your side and came back with the familiar tin of painkiller and a small bottle. You had only seen the bottle one other time before, when you were younger. It was something called Melatonin. She had giving it to you years ago when your nightmares were so bad that you couldn't sleep. She started applying the painkiller, her touches were painful, but you were happy that the medicine worked quickly. She filled the bottles dropper with some of the liquid and moved it to your mouth, which you willingly opened. The drops felt cool on your hot tongue.

She replaced the items and took her place back beside you. She slowly resumed swiping her fingers through your hair. "Sleep again my girl." She whispered. She suddenly started singing one of your favorite songs from when you were a child, you are my sunshine. You allowed the song and medicine to sooth you back to sleep. Dreams filled your head, ones you hadn't recalled in years.

 _'_ _Your father sat in his worn-out leather chair with the newspaper. You leaned your head into his view, making him smile widely at you. He quickly put his paper on the small wooden side table. You made a run for it, you always loved making him chase you. The laughter sounded around the small house you lived in. After a minute of running, he had finally caught you. He lifted your small body above his head and twirled you around._

 _You spread out your arms to make yourself look more like an airplane. You giggled loudly as he finally cradled you in his arms and used his nose to tickle your neck. After he was finished you gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his dark eyes crinkle in happiness. "Sing me song Appa." You said._

 _He slowly put you don't on the floor in front of him. "The princess wants a song; a song is what she shall get." He poked your nose with his finger. Your father then took both your hands in his and started swaying in a dancing motion with you. You tried so hard to watch his feet and match them. Your father loved to dance, and he was the one who had taken you to your first dance class, which you quickly fell in love with._

 _"_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey." His husky voice made you smile. He looked down on you as he sung the song over and over as the two of you danced for what felt like hours.'_

 **His POV**

I felt unsure of my decision to leave Y/N like I had, but I prayed Jin was right, that when she showed up next week for training my worries would be put to rest. I tried hard for the next couple days to try and be the old Suga. I didn't want to worry my brothers in any way that I didn't need to.

I was standing in the studio waiting my turn to record, I opened the screen of the phone in my hand. I had been able to successfully talk Taehyung into switching numbers with me, but he had given me the horrible task of contacting all his friends to tell them he had switched numbers. He had forbidden me to do such a thing in a group text. That kid can be so annoying at times.

I hadn't bothered with telling my friends of such a thing, I figured Tae could do it, if they ever tried to call or text. I of course had told my family, but this was his punishment for treating his hyung so poorly. I listened to each member of my group singing their parts of the song and allowed Y/N's image to pop into my mind. I just hope the reason she hadn't texted me was because of her resting, and not because anything bad had happened.

I couldn't help feeling it was more than that. I swore I would find out, one way or another.


	16. Yellow and Purple

It felt like it had been months that you were stuck in your bed, even though it was only one week exactly. Your mother hadn't liked the idea of you trying to move but you just couldn't bear watching her having to take care of you any longer plus everything else. This was a punishment she didn't deserve.

You had finally talked her into going and getting you a cup of coffee after what felt like a lifetime of her arguing. Your muscles strained and screamed with the stiffness from disuse the last couple days. Despite the flames of pain that rushed over your body, you forced yourself out of your bed. You used to love the comfy piece of furniture but now it felt more like a prison.

Upon standing you felt a slight dizziness wash over you, so you placed your palm on the edge of the table next to your bed to steady yourself as you waited for it to pass. After it did, you tried to slowly straighten yourself, this only caused a shock of pain to shoot across your chest. You quickly moved your arm over it silently wishing it to stop. You tried to push the pain to the back of your mind as you moved across your room to the goal you had intended.

You grabbed the small knob that would allow you to enter your closet. You stepped into the tiny room and switched the light on as you shut the door behind you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You didn't want to do this, but it was something you had to do. You needed to know and there was only one way you would be able to, turning around.

As you turned around to face the full length mirror your mother had gotten you for Christmas one year. You instantly regretted your curiosity. Your eyes pricked with pity tears, but you refused them descent. Your hand moved slowly to your still sore throat. Your shaky fingers glazed over the five tiny yellowing marks that now marked your skin. Your other hand gripped in your anger. Your H/C hair was a complete rats nest that you tried to tame with your fingers alone, but it only seemed to make it worse.

You sighed at your ugly appearance. You were used to this sight by now. Yes, it was a common occurrence since you were very young. This was your punishment, that had been your thought the first time you had seen it. This was your karma for being the reason your family wasn't whole anymore. You sighed trying to find the courage to face the image you were soon to find. You almost didn't want to see it, but it needed checked, and if not a doctor then it would have to be you.

You quickly pulled up the oversized tank top your mother had forced on you to reveal the white bandage underneath. You mother had hated doing it, but the pain reliever soaked cloth was a necessity for your poor abused ribs. You reached over to the nonpainful side that held the taped end and undone the bandage. You slowly took your time unwrapping it trying not to cause any pain to yourself. You were too nervous to look, knowing if it looked as bad as it felt, then the sight was not going to be pretty.

Finally making the last circle around your body the sticky piece of cloth now hung limb from your hands to the floor below you. You turned your body to get a better view of the damage. It was as you feared. The colors Yellow, purple, and a greenish blue that stared back from your skin felt like it was slapping you in the face. The tears emerged again and you angerly swiped them away with your free hand. You refused to cry, it felt like you were letting him win if you did.

Suddenly the door in front of you swung open revealing your very unhappy mother. She gave you a stern look, but it didn't take long for it to soften as her eyes roamed you up and down. She had kept your room as dark as it could be for the past few days. You had figured it was to try and relieve some of her guilt. It made it harder for her to see the true horror that you were.

You reached her in seconds ignoring your own pain. You didn't dare to hug her because you couldn't. You couldn't recall the last time you had hugged your mother. It seemed like a pointless act to you, hugging for comfort was pointless since you were a child. You had taught yourself many ways to calm yourself and you found you had no need for such a thing from another person. You placed your hands on your mother's shoulders and showed her a serious look imploring her to hear your words. "Eomma, please do not blame yourself. It was me. I did this, not you."

The look she gave you, showed you she wasn't believing you one bit, but instead of arguing she just lightly patted your hand. "I will get you a towel and change of clothes, you should bathe." She said before giving you a small smile and leaving you feeling useless in your room.

You moved across your room to pick up the phone that had laid abandoned for days on your desk. You smiled as you saw your mother had charged it, but put it on silent, so it wouldn't disturb you while you took the time to heal. You sat on the edge of your bed as you lowered the notification tab down to see what you had. Your finger swiped the unnecessary stuff away. You had no need to know that it was due to rain in the next couple days, or if the newest actor had gotten his dream opening role. You were left with one message from Facebook and a handful of missed calls and text. You opened the Facebook first. It wasn't from the person you had hoped it would be, but you weren't surprised.

 **Jwgot7- Hey, Krystal says you haven't called her and it is worrying her. I don't know why she doesn't just call you, but she says you must call her. I know sounds crazy right. That girl, what am I ever going to do with her? Also, she told me, you and she are now backup dancers at another company, I have to say congrats, but I will say I am hurt you didn't come to JYP. My emojis aren't popping up or I would send a million sad faces…Do you feel bad yet?**

Jackson's message had brought a small smile to your face. He had always been nice to you, you figured that was because of your friendship with Krystal, but you appreciated it none the less. You quickly typed him a message back…

 **Dancinggurl- I will call her, thanks for letting me know.**

 **p.s. It was not my idea, speak to Krystal. I have nothing to feel bad about.**

You sent a sticking tongue out emoji at the end of it to show humor back to him. You exited out of the app and decided to check the text and missed calls before calling your worried best friend.

 **4 missed calls from Suga**

 **6 text messages from Suga, Bighit**

You skipped the calls and decided to check the messages.

 **Suga: Hey did you get to the doctor?**

 _'_ _I wish I had but sadly I did not.' You thought._

 **Suga: How are you feeling today? I hope you are getting rest.**

You smiled at the slight hint of concern that you sensed from the text.

 **Suga: I have tried to call, I am sorry if I am bugging you. Have you eaten?**

You couldn't help feeling slightly funny as you read over the boy's messages to you. He was legitimately worried, and it was making you feel, guilty. Was that the feeling? You weren't sure because you had never felt true concern from someone other than your best friend and mother. You couldn't understand why he cared. You hardly knew him. You had feelings that you knew him from somewhere, but that could just be from Krystal and her love of K-pop artists, but then you tried to figure out if you had ever heard the name BTS. A name like that seemed to be a hard one to forget.

You pushed on the screen to scroll down to the last message. Your eyes widened at how long it was.

 **Suga: Listen, I don't know what happened to you the other day, but I am worried. I know you probably think that makes me crazy, but you called me. I can't help thinking I was wrong in letting your father take you away. I am sorry. I just wish you would text me or call. I am finishing the new album up and we are starting to get ready to film the new MV but please if you have time call me. I will find time to answer. I am sorry if this all sounds weird or whatever, but yea. Also, the head of my company will be texting you in the next day to send you your training schedule. I hope you will make it. I know you didn't like the idea for some reason, but well it would be great if you came. Ok later.**

You stared at the message with a wide-open mouth.

 **His POV**

It had been two days since I last texted Y/N.

I sat on the floor of the practice room with a towel in my hands trying to wipe the sweat from my hair. I was grateful for the break and so was the young maknae that was sleeping peacefully on my leg.

"NO, you need more power behind that movement Hyung." Hoseok was trying his hardest not to lose patience with our leader's dance moves.

"My muscles hurt, plus that last arm movement was so powerful, I accidentally hit myself in the face. What more do you want from me?" Namjoon spoke back to Hoseok before his eyes landed on the breathless oldest member that was currently laying on the floor panting from exhaustion. "Why are you only picking on me, Jin-hyung is worse than I am." Namjoon tried to argue. Gaining a complaint from the oldest and a giggle from the younger two members.

Tae was of course beside Jimin taking new selcas for our Twitter page. I rolled my eyes at the faces they were making. I leaned my head back against the mirrored wall trying to catch some much needed rest for myself, but I was interrupted by my phone that laid next to me that binged annoyingly.

 **1 new text message: Y/N**

My heart raced in my chest. I rubbed my eyes hoping that this wasn't some kind of cruel hallucination. I closed my eyes in nervousness as I opened the message and slowly peeked my eye open to view it.

 **Y/N: Min Yoongi (Suga), I am not mad at you. I am just sorry I wasted your already busy time, so please don't be sorry, ok. I am fine.**

My heart sunk at the short message. I clicked the reply button trying to think of something to say to her when my phone binged again. I exited out of the keyboard and I was surprised by the message I saw.

 **Y/N: Coffee?**

I couldn't wait to answer. I stood up from my spot hearing the youngest member groaning from being rudely woken, and ran over to where we kept our coats and hats and quickly bundled myself up. "Yah, where are you going hyung?" I heard Jimin scream after me as I ignored the fact I left without answering his question, typing my reply as I walked.

 **Your POV**

 _*BEEP, BEEP*_ Your heart leapt in your chest as you opened the message from him.

 **Suga: Meet in the middle?**


	17. Coffee

**Suga's POV**

It had taken a lot to convince Bang Pd-nim to allow me to leave, but he eventually gave up. He knew I had been off for the past week and said it would probably do me some good if I met up with a friend. Of course, I had to dress for the occasion, which meant I was now covered from head to toe in items that would hide my identity. Of course, we weren't that popular but the fans we did have now would surely cause me trouble if they spotted me.

I sat in the tiny coffee shop that was just a couple of minutes from Daegu. I had sent Y/N the address what felt like hours ago, but she hadn't showed up yet. I tried not to worry myself too much as I took a sip from the fresh coffee the waitress had just brought me. I chanced a glance out the window and couldn't help but smile.

Y/N stood outside the shop, holding her phone up and looked around like she was confused. I laughed realizing she had used the useless GPS that was probably on her phone. Those things never worked. I knocked on the glass of the window to get her attention. She apparently heard me, because she turned around and smiled in my direction. She quickly raised her hand to wave back at me, it seemed like the action had hurt her, but she quickly covered up the look on her face that I couldn't be sure if what I saw was just my imagination or not.

She didn't take long to make it to my side. "I am sorry, you didn't wait long did you?" She asked as she took off her coat. I found it weird she kept the huge scarf she had on, but I was just happy to see her.

"No, I just got here a little bit ago." I lied. I didn't want to make her feel bad for being late.

"I had to take multiple buses, then my stupid GPS wouldn't work right half the time." She said moving her hand through her hair in frustration. I couldn't hold back my chuckle. She looked so cute when she was overwhelmed.

"I never trust GPS, it does nothing, but get you more lost in my opinion." She laughed and agreed to my logic. The waitress took Y/N's order, which I was surprised was just a regular cup of coffee with a thing of cream and sugar on the side. I have been around too many idols. I expected her to give some overdramatic order for a vanilla latte. I smiled feeling happy for her simple nature and the waitress seemed to be thankful as well.

"So, how are you?" I didn't want dead air but even this question made me feel awkward. I quickly took a sip of my coffee trying to hide the fact from showing itself. Y/N leaned on the table in front of her and seemed to look at me with nothing but seriousness.

"Thank you." Those two little words hit me with force. It felt like she was trying to tell me something that I couldn't figure out. My thought of her having secrets hit my mind again. I knew I couldn't just make her tell me, but I at least wanted her to know I could handle anything she wanted to share.

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do anything." I said trying to stare into her eyes. After not seeing her for days, I had forgotten how intense they could be.

"You did, you didn't have to come, but you did. You don't even really know me, but you came." She let her head drop and played with her fingers nervously. I don't know why but I felt sadder than I ever had. She looked so, defeated, this girl who used to seem so strong was now a completely different person. The girl in the club and from the years I knew her, but she didn't notice me, was nowhere to be found.

I reached my hand across the table and placed it on hers. She looked up at me with shock and surprise on her face. "Let me show you something." I said not giving her anytime to argue back as I placed more than enough money on the table to pay the bill and give the waitress a nice tip, before pulling her behind me.

 **Your POV**

Yoongi gave you no time to refuse as he threw open the door and asked you to get in the car. You had tried but the pleading look on his face stopped you in your tracks. You slid into the plush leather seat and buckled your seat belt as he ran over to the other side and got in. Once in the car he took off the bucket hat and mask that was over his face. You were struck at the first real sight of his features.

He had always been slightly hidden when you had seen him the times before, so you took your time in looking at him. He seemed to be about as old as you maybe a bit older. His jawline was sharp and well defined. His eyes were more almond shaped than you had noticed before, the earrings in his ears gave him a bad boy look, but the innocence of his gummy smile made that hard to believe. He ran his long fingers through his messy thick brown hair trying to fix the damage the hat had done to it. You couldn't help but be lost in looking at him, that was until he faced you.

Your face instantly turned red because by the expression on his face you knew he had caught you looking at him so intensely. Yoongi blushed with you and his tongue rubbed against the inside of his cheek. You cleared your throat and tried to break the awkward atmosphere. "Where are we going?" You asked.

Yoongi gave you one of his famous smiles as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the coffee shop. "You'll see." Was all he said back to you.

"Why are we going towards Daegu?" You asked him upon seeing the direction he had taken.

"It's a surprise." He said as he tried to focus on the road in front of him.

"You're not going to give me any clues, huh?" You asked.

"Mhmmm, No." He said laughing. The sound of his laugh made your heart race for some reason. It was contagious, you found yourself laughing with him. It didn't take long for him to pull into a familiar part of your hometown. He grinned at you before getting out of the car to let you out.

"Shall we?" He said as he stuck his hand out. You took it, giving him a small smile before looking around to find out where you were. The area looked familiar, but you weren't sure about where you were until the neon sign came into your eyesight.

"Why did you bring me to the town club?" You asked slightly confused. The club was somewhere you had spent many nights trying to forget. You had snuck out of the house many times with Krystal and Jackson looking for some kind of relief and they always brought you here.

"You will find out, come on." He giggled as he pulled you towards the entrance.


	18. Secret

**Suga's POV**

I gripped the steering wheel in my hand as I drove. I feel like I have been going in circles for what felt like forever. Y/N was still passed out in the seat beside me. Every now and then she will mumble something that I can't make out. I can't just take her home. Me knowing where she lives may freak her out when the subject of how I know it comes to her mind.

I pulled my car into an empty parking lot. I couldn't drive forever because honestly, I was tired. I turned the key to turn the car over to allow it to idle, Y/N not feeling the movement of the moving car anymore, groaned and repositioned herself in the seat to get more comfortable. I turned my head in her direction and smiled because of how cute she looked.

I can't go to sleep, so I turned on the overhead light and grabbed the notepad I found laying in the backseat. I had a beat in my head and I couldn't get it out. My only option was to write it down.

I sat in the quiet writing the beat notes until the silence disappeared. 'NO!' The scream vibrated through out the car and made my thoughts flee as I jumped. I moved my eyes quickly to the girl beside me, she was thrashing around having a nightmare. I froze for a second unsure of what to do, but I was scared she would hurt herself. I reached over to Y/N's side of the car and grabbed her gently by the arms to try and keep her from moving so much. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as her screams finally started to lower.

"Y/N? Y/N?" I called her name trying to wake her to see if she was ok, but she refused to hear me in her passed out state. In her struggle, the scarf she was wearing around her neck had moved up to also cover her mouth and nose. I decided it would be best to remove it, just in case she had another episode.

 **Your POV**

The harsh light hit your eyes, making opening them a difficult task, but your body was screaming in pain not allowing you to ignore the fact you needed to wake up and take care of it. You rubbed your eyes trying to get them to focus to your surroundings. At first you were confused to where you were. The last thing you remember was meeting Yoongi…the thought hit you as you raised up too fast in the car seat, causing you to wince from the pain in your head.

"Does your head hurt?" Your eyes moved to the boy beside you that was staring at you closely. You didn't know why, but he looked angry. You moved your hand to push your palm against your forehead as another pain shot through your brain. The noises of Yoongi moving to open different compartments in the car made the pain ten times worse.

"What happened?" You asked.

"We played your game, and you weren't very open." Yoongi said making you huff because of how like you that sounds.

"Sorry." You said as you let a small laugh out.

"Why?" You couldn't help but think you hear anger in his voice. It was like Yoongi was talking to you through clenched teeth. You felt like something was bothering him. You don't know why, but you didn't like the feeling the thought of him being mad at you gave. As you sat there not looking at him, too immersed in your own feelings and the pain you were in. Two little pills came into your vision. "Here, take these. There should be a bottle of water in the glovebox."

You slowly reached up to take them from his hand, but apparently you took too long to reach for the glovebox, because Yoongi leaned over you and roughly opened it himself, retrieving the bottled water for you. He quickly moved off you and placed the bottle in your lap. Before you could say anything to him, he opened the car door and got out as quick as he could, slamming the door behind him. You jumped from the sound.

All the pain was forgotten as you watched the boy walk away in the cars headlights. His body seemed tense and both his hands were clenched in tight fists. You took the pills that he had offered you and put the coat that had just been laying over your shoulders on. You knew it was probably a bad idea, but you couldn't just sit in the car feeling like you had done something wrong. You moved your hands to fix the scarf you remembered was at your neck. Your eyes went wide as you realized it wasn't there anymore.

 **Suga's POV**

I had removed the scarf, to make sure she didn't smother herself in her sleep. As I finally got off, her hair fell over her face again, so I moved it. As soon as I noticed the large yellow spots marking her skin, I knew what they were. I rubbed my fingers over one of them, making her flinch in pain. My mind went blank. I couldn't stop myself from getting angry. She woke up shortly after. I guess from me causing her to be in pain.

I felt so useless. I was angry at myself. I knew Y/N had secrets, but to not see that this was one of them. I couldn't stop hating myself for missing it. The questions I wanted to ask her moved through my mind. They didn't look very old, that was the thing that was hurting me more. I kept thinking back to a week ago, to when she called me. She had asked me for help, was this the cause of that. I didn't know, but I knew I was taking my anger out on her without meaning to. I had to get some air.

I got out of the car as quick as I could. The unusually cold fall air felt like it was burning my lungs as I stood trying to calm myself. I looked up at the moon and stars and thought back to Y/N in school, I tried to remember if there was ever a time from then that sticks out, but that wasn't going to help me now. As I was lost in my thoughts, I could feel someone come from behind me and wrap their arms tightly around my waist.

Y/N had my back up against her chest as she leaned into me. Her breath travelled up and hit my neck, the mix of her warm breath and the cool air around me made goosebumps raise on my skin's surface. "Yoongi, it's ok." Y/N's words hit my ears in a whisper.

I couldn't do it anymore, my whole being broke as I turned around to face her. I could see the sadness in her eyes. The same eyes that always seemed to be calling to me as they stared into mine. My feelings made my body move on its' own. I felt like I was on the outside, looking down on myself as I pulled her face into my hands.

I didn't give her time to object as I moved my lips onto hers.


End file.
